A Lion Loving His Stag
by Northernstar99
Summary: "You will be many things, you will fight many, you will love many." What happens when a lion is in love with a stag who he can't have and must see her be thrown to a pack of wolves? Slightly Robb/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you all like this story. Please review! **

She was looking off into the distance of her balcony in her chambers as she heard the bells ringing…and she knew what they had meant, the Hand of the King was dead. Jon Arryn had been a friend to Anastasia Baratheon like he was a father to her brother…the King. She didn't want to go to his funeral even though it was expected of her. Robert had always told her that she would be married when he needed an ally so everyday she had expected him to storm in here and tell her whose house she would be sold to like a whore. Even though he was king she would always talk to him like a brother.

She remembered one time that he told her that she was his favorite sibling of course this was when he was going to war on the Trident with the Targaryens. Anastasia always pitied her brother's love for Lyanna and how he was never able to love his wife. Anastasia never liked Cersei or most of the Lannister except maybe Tyrion, but his brother was always a pain in her ass. She remembered Ned Stark telling her brother to make Jaime Lannister take the Black, but Robert refused, she agreed with Ned Stark though and had thought it was foolish of her brother to still let Lannister be a knight. _Maybe Ned Stark will be the new Hand of the King_, she thought. She smiled to herself. She needed to get some air.

Anastasia decided to walk around the castle, but mostly sneak into the Red Keep's cellars and see the dragon skulls. Her brothers could always agree on one thing and that was that she was never allowed to go and see the skulls because it was dangerous, but she never listened to them because she was curious about the Targaryens. Anastasia made her way down many flights of stairs, her blue silk gown flying, and her black silky hair bouncing up and down. Littlefinger and Varys had always told her that her curiosity might kill her someday or that she's too smart for her own good. She always ignored their comments or 'advice'. Anastasia was smart and clever enough to know never to trust them or as a matter of fact anyone in the capitol.

Anastasia finally made it down to the cellars, she grabbed a torch to light up the tunnel, and she grasped in amazement as she saw the skulls all lined up against the walls. She smiled at them as she lightly touched them one by one. As she started to walk deeper into the cellars the skulls started to get bigger and bigger. She knew that the biggest skull was the dragon named Balerion, the Black Dread they called him he was rode by Aegon the Conqueror who forged the infamous Iron Throne which now her brother is sitting on. She remembered her septa telling her about the Targaryens. She would only listen very closely when her septa would teach her about them. Her brother would always tell her that the Targaryens were their enemies yet they had done nothing to her. _They are his enemies_, she thought, _not mine_. She stopped at the skull and admired it.

She didn't really know how long she had been admiring the skulls because she started to hear the sounds of amours clanking together like whoever it was, was running. She quickly went out of the cellars to bump into a guard.

He bowed and said, "My lady, there you are. I was ordered to bring you to the Great Hall once I had found you."

"Who gave you these orders, soldier?" She demanded, but he didn't answer her instead he just turned and started to walk out.

She followed the guard as he led her to the Great Hall. She saw that Jon Arryn's body was being cleansed by the Silent Sisters. The guard bowed and left her and closed the doors behind her. She immediately looked annoyed as she saw an amused Jaime leaning against a column as he saw her notice him.

She stormed up to him and said in a demanding tone, "How dare you call me here like I'm some whore. You even sent one of your family's lackeys to bring me to you."

"Calm down, Anya." Jaime told her in a bored tone. She always hated when he called her…she remembered he had been calling her that ever since they had met when she had stayed at Casterly Rock for a little while.

"Don't call me that, Lannister." She slightly raised her voice. "Why have you need of me?"

He smirked. "I didn't see you at Jon's funeral. Where were you?"

She scoffed. "I didn't realize that you needed to know where I was. I hardly think that's any of your business or concern." He got off the column and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

He inched closer to her and Anastasia didn't shrink away from him or step back. His face was suddenly serious as he told her, "It is my business and concern when his grace, your brother challenges all of his anger on me when you are not somewhere where it is expected of you since you are the princess."

"I'm hardly any princess, Lannister" She scoffed. "Robert knows that. I don't know why he tries to make me into someone I'm not." He laughed. "I hope you don't plan on telling your brother that…I'm sure he'll be very angry that his sibling doesn't care enough."

She looked suspiciously at him and mimicked him. "Why do you care though about what I do, I'm not your wife." He grew silent and then he looked down.

"I'm just saying that…try to at least make an appearance at court for all of our safety against his anger. Your presence has already gone unnoticed by the King."

She sighed. "I'll try, but don't get your hopes up, Lannister. I can hardly stand being around you."

He put his hand over his heart and said as if he were hurt, "Anya, you wound me greatly. I would never purposely try to_ anger _you."

"Yes you would. You Lannisters always try to anger it seems everyone in Westeros." She said, her voice slightly amused. She didn't even notice that a piece of her bangs were in her eyes when Jaime brushed it gently away. His hand was still place on her cheek. She slightly blushed at him and turned away, her back towards him.

"Why is it you always blush at me?" He was clearly amused at her. "We've had these sorts of moments before, Anya." She rolled her eyes and said as she turned back around, "Stop calling me that." When she turned to face him she didn't even realize how close he was to her face. Her breathing quickened a little.

"I've seen you…all of you." He said as he pulled her closer, their chests were touching. He looked into her eyes, but she didn't want to meet his eyes until he forced her to look at him. She struggled a little as she argued with him. "Not out in the open like this before and…a-and I was swimming in the river and you..."

She raised her voice again. "You weren't supposed to look, but you did and you saw…everything." He smiled at her and his hand started to go down her neck. "Stop it", she whispered. They heard footsteps and he immediately let go of her. She looked to where the footsteps were coming from and it was Ser Barristan. He smiled at her and looked suspiciously at Jaime.

"His grace has requested to see you, Princess…immediately."

"Of course, Ser Barristan." She said politely. She had always respected the knight because even though he was old he was still as strong as someone young. She immediately left the throne room and made her way towards her brother's solar. She clasped her hands in front of her as one of the guards opened the King's door and she stepped inside.

Robert held a cup in his hand as his squire, Lancel filled his cup. "Hurry up you damn fool! I haven't got all damn day!" Robert yelled. Lancel looked terrified as he yelled at him. Robert noticed her as he was about to drink his wine. His started to turn red and he yelled, "Leave us!" Lancel put down the pitcher and left rather quickly. She watched him leave and then smiled as he left. She turned back to her brother and sat down in the chair across from him. She put her hands in her lap.

Robert studied her from head to toe with a hint of suspicion on his face. "Why weren't you at Jon's funeral? Where were you? What were you doing that was so important that you couldn't make an appearance?"

"Robert," She began, but he interrupted her by raising his voice.

"Don't you dare speak." He grabbed a cup and filled it with wine and put it in front of her. "Drink." He commanded. She obliged and drank the wine.

A drank from his cup. "You are a princess, Anastasia. You may not be my daughter, but you are my sister and your brother is the king. It is expected of you. Even though it doesn't do shit, you have to be there." She sighed angrily at him and put the cup down.

"Robert, you are my brother and the king…this I know, but…I don't want this life. I couldn't…I wasn't able to go there to his funeral and see his body and that would be my last memory of him. Lying there in the Great Hall…dead. I'm sorry, no need to worry yourself it seems Lannister already gave me this advice."

"Kingslayer." Robert grunted and said in a mocking voice. "He does have a point and I swear it on the Seven that if you so much as tell him about it." She nodded at him and smiled.

"What else did _the Kingslayer_ say to you?" He asked intrigued.

"He teased, taunt, you know what Lannisters usually do." She told him. "Lannisters. Seven hells, Robert they are pain in my ass especially ever since I had met him."

"You are right about the Lannisters, Anastasia. I had forgotten about that…when mother and father died they sent you to Casterly Rock to be fostered by them. I'm sure they drove you to almost tear your eyes." He said.

"More like scratch really." She said her voice amused. "Tyrion sit the only Lannister that I will ever tolerate, most of them are…well you already know how I felt back then at Casterly Rock because now dear brother it seems you are surrounded by them."

"Courtesy of my wife. I think she wants me to suffer." He said as he laughed.

He continued, "I have a matter to discuss with you. We are all going to Winterfell because I have chosen Ned Stark to be my new Hand.

"I agree with you there brother." She said. "Ned Stark I think would make a fine choice for your Hand. I wouldn't mind going to see Winterfell…I've always liked the cold and snow."

"Good because it about time you have a husband, you are old enough now." Robert said his voice harsh. She froze and said, "Robert..I-I can't, no I won't be sold like a whore to someone I don't even now." Her voice was cold as she said, "Now let me guess who it is…the Stark boy, Robb."

"Watch your mouth with me. If it were Tywin Lannister's choice he would have you married to the Kingslayer in a heart beat." He told her.

"Robert please don't make me do this." Anastasia pleaded with Robert. He looked at her from head to toe again and leaned in closer.

He grunted in defeat. "Seven hells, I hate when you do that to me! Make me feel damn guilty." He pointed his finger at her and said, "You will get married whether it's now or in a few years, you will get married and have a husband whether I'm still alive by then or dead." She smiled in victory and he gestured for her to leave. She left the room. She saw Jaime walking towards her in his Kingsguard uniform with his white cloak moving swiftly from side to side as he strode forward. She turned immediately around and started to walk in the other direction. She could hear him running up to her so he started to make a run for it towards her room. He called her name a couple of times before he started to run a lot faster than her. He managed to catch her by the arm then he led them into a secret passage deep in the keep. She strived to break free of his grasp. He pushed her back into the stone wall. He put both of his hands on wall trapping her.

He smirked. "Why do you always run from me? Do you like to be chased?"

"I need to get ready for the travel to the North." She said nervously. "Let me go."

"I can't or actually I don't want to really." He teased. He leaned in to kiss her when she turned her head the other way so his lips kissed her cheek. He seemed surprised and confused. "Why do you turn from me now when back at Casterly Rock you never turned from and instead invited me?" She slightly twitched and slapped him across the cheek that was so hard it made him stumble a little. _Is this the man I was supposed to marry if his father had his way,_ she asked herself.

There was a little cut that formed on his cheek as he looked at her. He touched his cheek and looked at the blood on his forefinger. He was first emotionless and then chuckled. He was very angry from what Anastasia could tell…his eyes said his emotions.

"If you ever try to do that again…I'll have your pretty lips cut off, Lannister for you are far too familiar." She said her voice cold.

He chuckled again. "Well it seems you are starting become more like a stag…or if I wasn't in the Kingsguard, a lion." She laughed like she was a mad person, and then became dark and spiteful. "I would have never married you…not even if you were the king or got released from your vows."

He shook his head. "No I would never want to be King. It's too much…I honestly don't know how your brother does it, Anya." She rolled her eyes at him. He continued, "In Casterly Rock, things were heated between us. What happened? Why do you hat me so much?"

Anastasia was a little taken back by what he said, she sighed and said, "I am…I want nothing to do with you. There was a time when I would have felt something for you, but what you did to my brother was unforgivable. My brother would have you killed for you fucking his wife and Queen." He gulped and she pitied him. She turned and left him there staring at the wall she was once pushed into.

Anastasia made her way back to her rooms where she started to pack her things.

_How could he marry me to that Stark boy_, she thought _he is only a boy. Seven hells_, she thought, _what if I would have been married to Jaime…then I would be like Robert probably. _Anastasia was glad she grew her fury like her words and stood up to Jaime. She wasn't the little girl that would do things with him willingly. She remembered that night when Jaime had found her in the river…naked, he just stared at her and said no words. She just stood there watching him trail his eyes all over her, his eyes were full of lust as he looked at her.

Anastasia shook her head and pushed those thoughts away. She needed to set her mind on her journey to Winterfell and the Stark boy she was supposed to marry and be Lady Stark, Lady of Winterfell.

_What a title that would have been_, she thought.

_**~Fin~**_

**Hope you all liked this first chapter of my story. Try to review. I'll try to update soon. **

**P.S. the image for this story is how I picture Anastasia Baratheon to look like.**

**All rights go to George R. R. Martin, do not own anything except Anastasia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Review! Sorry it took me so long to update…I've been working on my other story.**

They had been riding for a month now and Anastasia made sure to stay as far away from Jaime as possible and it was very difficult. Her sister-in-law had complained to her brother that she shouldn't be riding on a horse instead of in the carriage because it isn't proper, but her brother disagreed. Anastasia had to bite her tongue on making a comment on that or actually laughing at what had just happened. She rode by Tyrion because she needed someone to talk to. She already knew that maybe Tyrion had known what had happened in Casterly Rock. She smiled at the memory of when she had first met Tyrion and came to the Rock.

_Anastasia dismounted her horse as her and her guards rode through the Lion's Mouth. She gazed at it in amazement because it looked like a lion opening its mouth. Lord Tywin was there standing tall and proud. None of his sons were there, but his sworn swords, guards, and some of the servants were. She suspected that Lord Tywin knew what she was thinking about his sons' whereabouts._

"_I hope your trip wasn't too uncomfortable, Lady Anastasia." He asked._

_She shook her head and smiled, "No my lord. I see your sons are not with you…but I wonder where are they." _

_Lord Tywin looked away for a moment and his face looked disappointed and displeased at the mention of his sons' whereabouts. "Yes it appears so, but I trust that both of my sons will be here for supper. You will be having supper with us, won't you Lady Anastasia."_

_It wasn't a question, but a statement. She kept putting on her fake mask that she had created ever since her brother had become King, "Yes of course." Lord Tywin forced a smile onto his face. _

_He eyed her closely, "Walk with me." He held out his arm and she took it. They walked for about a few minutes of complete silence until that is he broke it saying, "My sons would have been here. I assure you though that they will be here whether they like it or not. Since my eldest son is in the Kingsguard I trust you have met him already."_

_She made sure to keep on her mask, "No I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him, but I do know who he is. I'm rarely even there for court. It seems our paths have never crossed though, but I hardly care to meet him from the way my brother talks about him. Now I would really love to meet your youngest son, Tyrion. They say he is very intelligent and knows a lot from the books he has read."_

_Lord Tywin in took a sharp breathe, "Really, that's very interesting that a lady of your standards would want to meet my youngest son instead of the other."_

"_I find smart men more of an interest then strong men. Yes both of your sons are smart and strong…it's just that Tyrion's mind fascinates me more than your other son's," she admitted. Her tone slightly amused. _

_He looked at her closely, intrigued by her statement, "Then tonight you'll have the pleasure of meeting them both." A page came walking quickly towards them. Lord Tywin didn't even glance behind to see who it was. Instead he just simply said, "Excuse me; it seems that some other manners cannot wait until after our walk. My apologies, my lady I will see you at supper." She gave him a polite smile as he left. She turned around and started walking aimlessly around the castle. She sat on the ledge of a balcony that overlooked the Sunset Sea. It was the most beautiful thing to her right now._

"_Lady Anastasia Baratheon," a voice behind her said, "Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, the Beauty of House Baratheon, and the Lady of Stags. My, that is a title to be proud of."_

_She turned around and saw that it was Tyrion Lannister. She scoffed at his words and said, "I'm not princess. My niece is. Those titles that people give…I despise them with a passion." _

_Tyrion raised an eyebrow, "Really, not surprising though. It appears that the whispers about you are true. Don't worry I'm not one for whispers or gossip from the mouth's of compulsive liars. They do tell me that you are very strong-minded, determined, stubborn, very beautiful, and that you are honest and your heart is true."_

_She was very impressed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "So did you get all this information about me this afternoon and that is why you were not here to greet my party."_

_He laughed and told her in a mocking tone, "Why no my lady. I got all that from a whore in the brothel near Lannisport on my way here to you."_

_She laughed and Tyrion smiled at her laughter. She looked at him in wonder and asked, "Do you know where I can go for a swim? I need to relax for a little while before supper."_

"_Yes it seems my father has that effect on people. Do not worry there is a river near by the sea," he told her. She smiled and replied, "Thank you, Tyrion. It was a pleasure finally meeting you."_

_He looked slightly surprised, but shook it off immediately, "Yes as it was mine as well."_

"_And Tyrion-"_

_He smirked. "Don't worry I don't know where you went. We had a conversation, you left, and that's all I know. Trust me I won't tell."_

_She scoffed and whispered, "You can't trust anyone in this godsforsaken world we breathe in." _

_He chuckled and nodded. "You are right about that, my lady."_

"_Please, I believe now that we are friends you can call me Anastasia or Anya which is what my brothers call me by."_

"_Even Stannis," he mused._

_She chuckled, "Yes even Stannis."_

_She waved goodbye at him and ran to the place Tyrion had told her about. After a couple of times of getting lost, she had finally found the river. She looked around to see if anyone was coming or watching her. She peeled off all of her clothes and put hem in a pile near the river. She jumped into the water. She immediately felt relaxed as the cold water splashed in her face and through her hair. She stayed under the water for a little while then came out. After a few moments of just swimming back and forth, she felt like she was being watched. She slowly turned around and saw Jaime Lannister standing there, gazing at her from head to toe. This seemed to last for a lifetime that is until she covered herself up and got out of the water._

_She blushed because Jaime wasn't turning around and was still gazing at her body intently. _

"_Um…can you please turn around…" he didn't reply, but instead came a little closer to her._

"_You're blushing."_

"_ P-Please…I'm-"she hesitated. _

_Jaime sounded amused as he interrupted her saying, "I know who you are, you are the king's little sister…Anastasia Baratheon." _

_Her surprised face made him smirk. He caressed her cheek. She blushed even more at him. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. She didn't whether or not to even kiss him back. She felt completely embarrassed because he was staring at her naked body from every angle. She still kept her arms over her chest, but she knew her lower half was not protected and that worried her. She slowly started to kiss him back as she felt his hands on her back. They kept on kissing each other for a while. He held her close to him as she uncovered herself and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands go down her back and to her bottom and give it a light squeeze. She jumped a little and pulled away. She looked into his eyes and saw only lust in them. He smirked again and he led them to a tree's trunk. He started to kiss her again only that the kissing was lustful and rougher. His lips left hers and made their way down her neck and to her breasts. She gasped in pleasure. His hand played with the other breast as he kissed the other. He smirked mischievously at her pleasure. He stopped and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow at her. _

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard her brother roar with laughter. He turned around and yelled, "Anya! Come here!" she urged her horse to ride next to Robert.

"What is it, my dear brother?" she mocked. He roared with laughter again causing his face to go somewhat red.

"Seven hells! I can't wait until Ned sees how much you've grown into a true Baratheon and here I thought that when I sent to you Casterly Rock that you would become one of them," he admitted.

She laughed with him and nodded. "Yes so did I. I was so miserable there then again I was miserable here as well. I had thought you would have send me to the North with the Starks." He opened his mouth to say something, but someone interrupted him saying something she couldn't hear. He gave her a look that she had already been used to and she called it his kingly matters look. She gave him a smile and he left. Tyrion rode his horse towards besides her.

He sighed heavily. "Gods, I'm bored as fuck right now. What I wouldn't give for a good fuck right now." She rolled her eyes which made him chuckle.

She tried to act innocent as she said, "You know when we passed that pink stall that sold fake jewels I think they were very beautiful, but too bad though that they were near that whore house. Seven hells, damn those brothels and their scenery." Tyrion immediately got her message and Anastasia winked at him and turned her head the other way from him. When she looked back Tyrion was gone and she smirked at her message being received.

"Winterfell my king! Straight ahead!" Someone yelled. She was immediately nervous and worried as they came closer to Winterfell. Anastasia didn't even know what to expect from them being there for a few weeks.

_Something bad is going to happen_, her gut told her over and over again.

_**~Fin~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all like it.**

They rode into Winterefell and Anastasia had never seen so much history in just one moment. Anastasia always favored history and folk lore that's way every name day she had Tyrion would get her some history books. She was amazed and enchanted by Winterfell. Anastasia always held a level of respect for the Starks like her brother. She sat on her horse as it came immediately by Jaime's horse like on cue or something. She remembered that he had her horse trained to go to his fro some reason…back then it wouldn't have bothered her, but now it was starting to get on her last nerve. Robert hadn't ridden in yet because the carriage was taking its time, but not too long as she would've hoped. She wanted to get this over and done with because she was tired and didn't want Jaime trying to talk to her. He still had his golden helmet on his head, but she could feel his intense green eyes on her like usual. She noticed though that most of the Starks were looking or some actually gazing at her. She remembered their names, but not their faces.

The child near Lady Stark must've been Rickon, the youngest one. Next to her was Lord Eddard Stark, but some called him Ned including her. Now those were the only Starks that were not staring at her, but the others were, along with the bastard and the ward. She assumed that the one next to Ned was the man she was supposed to marry, Robb they called him. _He is handsome_, she noted, _he has the face of a true Stark and Northerner_.

Robb was gazing at her from head to toe and all over her body. Anastasia looked at him and she thought that he would avert his eyes from her, but he kept them as they were...staring at her. She kept her eyes on his just like he was doing and then she let warm smile escape her lips. In the corner of her eye she could see his father trying not to look at them and his mother's concerned eyes would every once in a while look back and forth between them. Once Robb smiled back at her she turned her head to where her brother was riding in and try to act like she was looking towards her brother instead of blushing at him. The king came in and everyone bended their knee to him. He dismounted and came to Ned. He motioned for him to get up and everyone got up with him. Robert eyed Ned and simply said, "You've got fat." Ned gestured towards his belly and Robert burst with laughter as did Ned.

They hugged each other like brothers would. She could still feel Robb's eyes on her which she pretended not to notice. As they were talking Jaime dismounted from his horse and took his helmet off. He immediately came to her side and put his gloved hands on her waist. Jaime had always done this to her, he would come to her every time she was on a horse and helped her down from it. He lifted her up from the horse and she gripped onto his shoulders. He put her down and she straightened her light purple silk gown. He stood by her as if he were her guard which kind of irritated her a little, but she shrugged it off.

Robb's smile dropped from his face as he saw Jaime help her dismount from her horse. His face was cold like a Stark's and Anastasia could tell from his angry eyes that he was a little jealous of Jaime, but she didn't know why though. She could feel Jaime's amour graze her arm a little, but didn't pull away. _I'm a woman now_, she thought_, not a child…I've grown since Casterly Rock_. She hated to admit it and would never say it aloud, but the Lannisters made her who she is today, not like them of course, but they gave her strength, power, and the will to use it against her enemies. Her heartbeat quickened a little when she felt Jaime's hand touch hers. He kept his eyes forward and so did she. She glanced around and saw that no one was looking at them, not even an eye flicker. Just as Cersei turned to them, he let go of her hand. She came towards him and demanded, "Where is our brother? Go and find the little beast." Jaime tried to hide his amusement from his sister as she left them. Anastasia didn't even notice that her brother and Ned had left. She saw Robb, Theon Greyjoy, and Jon Snow talking and some of their eyes would glance at her then go back to talking. Jaime turned from them and whispered in her ear, "Leave your door unlocked." His voice was seductive and lustful as he spoke to her. It sent a shiver up her spine.

"No," she simply whispered back, "You are not welcome…I don't want to talk to you." He sighed and pitched the dorsum of his nose and said, "Why not? What have I done now? Why can't you just do what you're told for once in your life?"

She smirked and asked in an amused tone. "Which one do you want me to answer first, Jaime?" He rolled his eyes.

"Please, I need to talk to you…alone where a couple of certain boys won't be watching our every move," he told her. His eyes glanced to Robb, Theon, and Jon. She turned around and looked at them. They all stared at each other and she turned back around and said, "Give me another reason, a good and logical reason, not a jealousy and dull reason like the one you had just given me a moment ago."

She could tell that he was a little surprised at what she had said and that made her smile and cross her arms over her chest. He groaned in frustration and angrily whispered, "Because I…I'm…I need you. So please just leave your door unlocked."

"If I don't," she snapped, "what will you do if I don't care enough to leave it unlocked." Jaime grasped her arm in a tight hold that made her jump and intake a sharp breathe. His lips touched her ear as he told her, "You don't want to know what will happen if do that." Her kissed her knuckles and smirked at her. He took the reins of their horses and handed them to a stable boy. He kept his warning eyes on her as he lowly bowed and said, "Princess Anastasia." He turned and smirked at Robb, Theon, and Jon, who held their heads up high and proud. With that he left.

She watched him leave for a moment then she saw a maid and said to her politely, "Excuse me."

The maid turned around and once she saw who she was, she quickly curtsied and said, "Princess."

Anastasia stopped her at mid-curtsey and said, "Please don't, I just wanted to ask you if you please could tell where the Godswood was." She have the maid a warm smile which made her nervously smile and said, "Of course my lady, it is just near those trees over there and keep going straight until you see a pond."

"Thank you. What is your name," she asked.

"My name is Marian, Princess Anastasia." She told her. Anastasia gave the girl one gold dragon and she smiled in thanks, and then left to where she had told her too. She walked quickly to the Godswood which was a short walk. Once she got there, she couldn't believe how beautiful it was and how it looked nothing like the one in King's Landing. She sat herself near the pond and gazed into it with a carefree smile. _It is so beautiful and peaceful here_, she thought. She felt like she could just let go of everything without consequence…let go of her _duties_ as a princess, let go of her problems with Jaime and marriage, and just let go of her House. She closed her eyes and listened to the world. She could hear the birds chirping softly in the distance, the sound of the light wind blowing on the leaves of the Heart Tree, the leaves on the floor silently moving, and some of her hair just barely touching her chin as it blew from the light wind. This moment felt like ages for Anastasia and she wished life was like this…silent, easy, and peaceful. She knew though that as long as she was a Baratheon that this wish of hers would never come true, but she prayed to both the Old gods and the New that they would grant her this wish.

"What are you praying for?" a curious voice asked from behind her breaking the silent peace she had for a moment. Her eyes popped open and she turned around. She smiled sweetly at Robb who returned the smile and came closer to her.

He sat next to her and said, "You never answered my question."

"I was asking the gods to grant me a wish," she told him.

"What was this wish you asked of them?"

"I wished that life was silent, easy, and peaceful," she said softly, "But I guess they did not hear me."

Robb held her hand and tilted her chin up to look at him with the other, "Trust me, they will hear you." They kept on gazing into each other's eyes for a long moment. _His eyes are so blue_, she thought, _exactly like a Tully's. _He leaned in to kiss her and she almost let him, but she turned so that he kissed her cheek instead. His face was filled with confusion and then a little embarrassment came on his face. He let go of her hand and was unable to look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have done that…I just thought that you…well it doesn't matter now."

He stood up and she said, "Please, Robb. Wait…I didn't mean to, it's just that…"

He held his hand up and said, "No need to explain yourself, Princess. It was my own fault, I should have known that your heart belongs to another." He turned to leave and she quickly got up and ran in front of him.

"No, please it's not you," she pleaded, "it's just that well you and I we're supposed to be married and I didn't want to marry someone I didn't know or love and I did want to kiss you, but I couldn't because I want to get to know you and from what I can tell you're very kind and sweet and handsome as well. Please call me by my name, I highly detest that title with a passion."

He smiled wolfishly. "You are very kind. I agree with what you said about marriage and told my father and mother the same thing. They kept urging me to marry you and that it would be very honorable to marry a Princess, but I told them no because just like you I too could never promise such vows to someone I do not love."

He ran his hand through his hair and said, "So your heart belongs to know one right."

She smiled at his jealousy and replied, "Yes, Robb. My heart is free."

"Even Jaime Lannister?" he questioned.

"Even Jaime Lannister…my heart did belong to him, but that was a very long time ago and I assure you that _I've _ended it with him because he could give me what I want."

Robb raised an eyebrow. "And what's that, Ana."

_That was a new name_, she thought. She liked it immediately and would allow him to call her that. She cupped his cheek. "Trust, Robb. He can't give me trust." She turned around and left him in the Godswood.

Anastasia had planned on saying marriage and life, but as she considered more and more about it, it had all come down to trust. She used to trust him, but that was different because she turned a blind eye on them because she wanted his body and desired him more than anything. That would never happen again because she changed while he was away from her and with his sister and lover. She decided that she would lock her door and to her that was a sign that she didn't care about him anymore and that his threats were empty ones. Jaime Lannister didn't scare her because someone else did that for her. An old friend she would call him really…a very old friend.

She chuckled darkly as she remembered their times together, but then quickly shrugged the thought away. She went back to her chambers while she was in Winterfell, her skirts swishing side to side as she walked gracefully. All eyes it seemed were on her now, but she didn't know why really nor did she care. She came into her room and locked the doors. She changed out of her gown. She looked through her gowns and decided that she would wear her blood red gown that fitted her curves perfectly. It was lace on her shoulders and corset, but silk on the skirt. She had her side bangs put on the sides of her head to keep from falling in her eyes. She smiled mischievously as she heard her doors tried to be opened and then banged on in frustration. This made her maids jump and looked cautiously at each other. She looked at them in the mirror.

"Don't you dare open the doors. Ignore him…no matter who he is and what he says."

They nodded and continued to do as they were doing before until his voice stopped them immediately.

"Open this door at once. I am Ser Jaime Lannister of House Lannister, a member of the Kingsguard, and I command all of you to open this door at once or you will be executed immediately," Jaime commanded from behind the locked door. She knew that he would have known already that she would not be alone in her room. She was surprised that all of Winterfell didn't hear his roaring commands.

One of the maids went immediately to the door and Anastasia got up from her chair and ran towards her. She grabbed wrist and pleaded, "No, don't open the doors. If he gets inside, I don't know what he'll do to me if he…please, don't."

She thought that she should play the victim card, but the maid ignore her and went for the doors. As she went for the doors, Anastasia hid in the bathroom and locked the doors while the other maids weren't looking and pretended to be going to the bathroom, but she stared out the window sitting on a chair. She heard Jaime's raised voice commanding them to leave and then ask where she was. There was silence and then doors closed. The bathroom doors started to bang.

"Open the doors," he ordered.

"No," she snapped, "I will not open the doors and you can't make either…just go away, Jaime."

There was silence again. She slightly jumped as the doors were stomped open by Jaime's foot. Jaime was in rage. The doors banged against the walls. He strode towards her and grabbed her by her upper arms and forced her to stand up. She struggled against him to get away, but his grip was like iron.

"What were you doing in the Godswood with the Stark boy?" he commanded.

"None of your damn business," she said through her struggles.

He eyed her in suspicion, but then his eyes were filled with anger as his roamed her then looked her in the eyes, "Do you give him your maidenhood? Did you spread your legs for him like you did for me?" She blushed slightly as his words, but as she tried to slap him, he grabbed her wrist in mid way.

She looked at him in anger and rage. "No," she said her voice enraged yet mocking, "I didn't give him anything, but I would have if I had anything to give him. I gave you it blindly and imagine if my brother found out what you did…maybe your father, or what about your sister I'm sure she'll just thrilled to hear you have another lover and it is her sister-in-law that is doing her brother."

"Would you like that because I'll be sure to fuck you where anyone can easily pass by and see us?" he told her which she made her flinch at his use of words. He continued, "It was not all my fault you couldn't keep your legs closed for me. You spread your legs for me and I broke your maidenhood…deal with it. If anyone including your brother or my father ever found out about what we did then you and I would married and I know you don't want to marry me, but there was a time in your life where you would have married me just so you could have me between your legs again and again and again."

He was a little surprised at his own words because Anastasia looked down in shame and regret. She stopped struggling and then after a little while he let go of her. She kept looking down. _He is right_, she thought, _and I knew it all along, but he should never_ _have questioned me about my relationship to Robb. _His eyes roamed all over her and he opened his mouth to say something, but Anastasia quickly slapped him across the face. Her expression was a cold one. Jaime's jaw tightened, his head still turned to the side with his hair in his face as he was trying to control his rage. He turned to her and smirked. He roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back for a second then tried to push him away, but he kept on kissing her, his kisses becoming hungry yet fulfilling, desperate yet passionate. He led then towards her bed. They both stumbled back into the bed. His hands held hers near the top of her head as they kept on kissing. His hands went from hers and traveled slowly down her body. One hand stayed at her breast, squeezing ever so often causing her to give a soft moan and another hand under her skirts playing with her. She kept her hands above her head as he kissed her neck.

"Please," she managed to say through her breathes, "stop…I won't do this again. I don't want to do this with you anymore…it's wrong and I don't want it."

He stopped kissing her and looked up at her. Her eyes were pleading with him to stop because she meant what she said to him. She was tired of this thing between them and she wanted to save her self and her body for her husband. She laughed in her mind at her actually getting married right now. His eyes searched her face and looked down in shame. His hands quickly pulled away from her body and he got off her. As he stood, Anastasia could see his cock pressed against his pants. He stood awkwardly and ran his hands through his hair.

"Excuse for a moment, I'll be right back." He didn't look her in the eyes as he made his way to her bathroom and locked the doors.

Anastasia sat up straight on her bed and waited for him to come out. She put her hair like it was before and straightened her skirts. She blushed at realization at what he was doing in her bathroom. A few moments later the bathroom doors unlocked and he came out. He stood in front of her.

"I'm…is this what you want," he asked his voice sounding a little displeased and sad, "just say the words and I'll never touch you again, I'll see you again, and I'll forget I ever loved and cared for you."

She froze at his words and after a moment or two so did he. They froze at the realization that he just told her he loved her.

**~Fin~**

**Sorry it took me so long to post again…it was just that I was so involved with my other story, but don't worry cause I will defiantly not leave you guys hanging for too long. You're all probably guessing who Anastasia's old friend is right, I wonder who it is. Don't forget that she was practically raised with the Lannisters and had some aspects of well, but she doesn't consider them family. Like she has the need for power, vengeance, and most of all secrets. Boy, does she have a lot of secrets and she knows a lot of secrets. Her old friend may appear in the later chapters and he will be a surprise I can tell you that. Hope you all liked this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next the chapter. Hope you all like it. Note: I just want to let you guys all know that this is a messed up relationship between Jaime and Anastasia so I hope you all know already know this, but don't worry it'll get better, I promise. Listen, I know sometimes I make mistakes and I try to even fix them, but there are mostly mistakes because I'm not even joking it's like 3 am and I'm still writing so I'm like half asleep and then I wake up and think did I even write any of this stuff or was it all in my head and I wonder how many mistakes I've made and by the time I publish chapters I see my mistakes and curse at them and wish I could fix them. Well enough with my rant…read the chapter already! **

**WARNING: Adult-content ahead!**

"Leave." Anastasia said simply. She got off the bed and walked to the window in front of her bed. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she stared into the distance of the rest of Winterfell. Anastasia didn't even know what to say or even think of his confession. She didn't hear him leave and she glanced over her shoulder. He was staring at her with a blank expression. She sighed in frustration and he chuckled. He came closer to her and she let go of herself and backed away from him.

"Please leave, Ser Jaime…I-I think that it would be best if you left me…alone," she managed to get out. He backed her into the wall and cupped her cheeks.

"I'll never leave you. I don't care if this is right or wrong. I-" She immediately put her hand over his mouth.

She shook her head and said, "No. Don't. If you say them…you can't you're in the Kingsguard and you can't get married. You can't give me what I want, Jaime. Robb Stark can though and if my brother asks me about Robb Stark…I'll say yes. You if weren't in the Kingsguard maybe things would be…," a sudden revelation hit her, "no things would be the exact same way. You betrayed me…you betrayed me with your sister and I can't trust you, I don't."

Anger filled Jaime's eyes as he heard her. He violently pushed her hand away from his mouth and grabbed her wrist, "I thought that you didn't want to marry someone you didn't love or was that just a lie as well. Is that what you told Robb after you spread your legs for him?"

She scoffed and groaned in frustration, "Why do you keep saying that I spread my damn legs for him every time?" She struggled to her wrist out of her grasp, "And I didn't say those words exactly, it's just…that I couldn't marry someone I haven't even met or knew, but as I sat in the Godswood with Robb, he's very interesting."

"Interesting?" he asked in curiosity yet his tone was angry. "You think the Stark boy is interesting. So did you make that of him before or after you spread your legs and fucked him in front of his gods."

She slapped him immediately after he finished. "Why do you keep on slapping me, Anya? I'm only trying to-"

"To do what exactly," she raised her voice with fury and for a moment she felt like her brother and how he talks to Cersei, "You don't get to judge me. You have the one thing Robb Stark doesn't have. I'm trying to slap some damn sense into you and trying to make a point across."

She was dead serious and very angry as she inched closer. "You don't get to decided how I live my life, I do and if I want to _fuck _Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy, or even the Hound then I can and if I want to marry a bastard then I can…I'm a Princess and you're a Knight get it through your head even though you're older, I have more power because of my brother. Leave. Me. Alone." She wrenched her wrist out of his hand and rubbed it. She looked down at it and gasped a little as she saw a slightly red handprint on it. Jaime looked down at her hand and hesitated to touch it. She let him gently hold her wrist in his hand. She hissed as his fingertips touched it. He went into her bathroom and grabbed a hot wet cloth. He came back and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Keep it on there until you go down to the feast…I'm sorry I _never_ meant to hurt you it's just that I get so angry that other men get to touch you or even be near you without having to hide in the dark while I just sit there and watch." Jaime kept his eyes on her wrist.

Anastasia tried not to feel anything, but she did some what know how he feels in some way. Anastasia touched his hand that was holding her wrist; he looked up from it and into her eyes. He let go of her wrist and caressed her cheek. Her face softened and so did his. He leaned in slowly and kissed her passionately on the lips. As they were kissing, he pushed her back more into the wall. He lifted her up onto the table near them. He started to lift up her skirts and his hand went inside. She gasped as she felt his fingers rubbing her area. He thrust two fingers inside of her and she stopped kissing him. Her eyes closed in pleasure and her head went back exposing her neck to him. He kissed her neck and then led his kisses up her jaw and on her mouth. His thrusts got faster and faster each time he kissed her.

"Please," she moaned.

He smirked and pushed her back down on the table. He hiked her skirts to her waist. He unlaced his breeches and groaning a little as his hard cock was released from the hold of his breeches. He pried her legs open and led his manhood inside of her slowly. Her legs tightened around him as he entered her, her walls hugging his cock tightly. He stilled inside of her and then his hands went to her gown and started to unlace it and pull it down anxiously from her shoulders. He pulled it down all the way to her waist as well. He freed her breasts from their hold of her corset. He got on top of her and she could feel his heart beating on her chest. One of his hands started to squeeze her breast as he started to move inside of her. Her hands went on top of his shoulders. His eyes were gazing at her face the entire time…waiting for her reaction to something.

"Fuck," he groaned. He kept thrusting and she kept on feeling like she was betraying someone, but no one came to mind really. He captured her lips in a lustful kiss. His thrusts started to turn into violent ones; Anastasia could hear the scraping of the table on the ground going back and forth. She felt a little blood on her thighs and then some on her butt cheeks. Her moans were in her throat as Jaime kept his mouth on hers. He groaned in pleasure as he spilled inside of her. He kisses her and she returned the kiss. She sat up on the table and froze a little as she saw the mess that they made on her upper thighs. He looked to where she was looking and gazed at their mess. He slowly pulled out of her and saw that almost all of his cock was bloody. Her thighs had red streaks and smears on them. He lifted up her chin to look at him in the eyes.

Jaime's eyes studied her face, "Did I hurt you, Anya?" She smiled and shook her head. He returned her smile and kissed her. Their noses kept touching as he said, "I thought you were mad at me and that you didn't want this."

"I still am and do not want this…nothing has changed. It was just a slip that's all, it was a slip," she said to him and in her mind she managed to convince herself that as well.

He laughed and said, "If it was a slip then if I fucked you right here again, would that also be called a slip as well. Do you want to test that theory because I honestly don't think your body could take another from all the blood I see on you?"

She pushed him violently away from her which made him laugh at. She put her breasts back in her corset and pulled her gown up as she got off the table. Anastasia went to the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. When the tub was filled, she peeled off her clothes and glanced behind her to see that Jaime was walking towards her. She stepped into the tub and she found that it was awfully big for her. She laid her back into the tub's walls. She closed her eyes and relaxed. The water was still that is until she felt it move and she didn't have to open her eyes to know that it Jaime who got in with her. He came towards her and lifted her up so that now she was laying her back on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on the hollow of his neck while he rested his on the top of her head. They stayed like this for a while until she remembered their conversation that started all this in the first place. She sighed in frustration.

"You should have left me…what if someone sees us right now?"

He laughed. "No one will find out, I promise. Besides I can't leave you."

"Yes you can," she insisted, "like I said before if my brother asks me if I want to marry Robb Stark then I'll say yes and I will marry him."

He groaned in frustration and rubbed his eyes with his hand, "I thought we were done with this. You're not marrying Robb and that was the end of it. Why would you even want to marry a Stark and live in this grey wasteland?"

She tried to get off him, but he pulled her even closer. She kept struggling against him.

"Let me go, Jaime. I need to get ready for the feast."

"I'll let you go if you wear something pretty for me and me only. Deal?"

Anastasia looked behind her and at him. She put his hand on his chest and gazed at his wet chest hair. She made patterns on it, thinking on whether or not she should say yes or no to him.

"No." she simply said.

She was surprised that she was able to get out of Jaime's arms and out of the tub. After she came out of the tub, she put on a soft pink long silk robe that was on a chair near by. She glanced behind and saw that Jaime was still sitting in the tub; he was still as the water in the tub. She went to her wardrobe and picked out a lavender gown that fitted her curves perfectly. She could feel his eyes burning on her. She heard him get out of the tub and put on his clothes. Between them it was silent. She pinned her bangs to the sides of her head. She let her black hair fall down her back. Her eyes caught a figure outside from bellow her opened window. She went towards the window and leaned forwards. She smiled as she saw Robb gazing up at her and then look away as she saw him.

"Might I ask why you're spying on a lady, Robb Stark," she mocked.

He laughed and said loudly, "I couldn't see you, Princess so I think it is not called spying, but called daydreaming really."

She raised an eyebrow. "_Daydreaming_? Might I ask what were you daydreaming about, my lord?"

"What would you do if I said you," he asked intrigued by her.

She gave him a warm smile, "I would be flattered and then I would ask if I could sit by you at the feast, tonight."

He grinned up at her and mocked a low bow, but keeping his eyes on her, "I would be honored, Princess."

She bit her lip in a shy way and said, "The honor would be mine, I'm sure…see you tonight, Robb."

"Princess," Robb said and bowed lowly.

She closed her window, but saw in the crack of it, Robb walking away and then glancing back at her window. Once he met up with Jon and Theon, she closed the window fully. She frowned as she turned because Jaime wasn't in her chambers anymore. Anastasia felt a little guilty for doing that right in front of him, but she knew her whole point of her argument to him was that she wasn't his anymore, not a child anymore as well, and that she wants to move on with her life. She made her way down flights of twirling stairs and lost her way. She didn't have a clue on how to get to where the feast was being held which was the Great Hall. She kept turning corners of the castle with a confused face. She started to get very angry right now because she couldn't find the damn hall. Anastasia had to walk a little faster because her brother's family would be escorted into the hall by the Starks and he made it very clear to her that she had to be there.

She turned a corner and bumped very hard into someone's chest that it almost knocked her down that is until the person cached her. Every time since she born, her brothers would always tell her that she shut her eyes every time she fell even the slightest stumble. So she shut her eyes immediately as strong arms went around her from falling. Her hands clenched tightly around the man's biceps.

"Are you alright, Ana?" Robb asked. Her eyes immediately popped open and she smiled at him.

"Yes, I am now. I got lost on my way to the feast. Sorry I just, every time I fall or even stumble a little I shut my eyes shut" she told him.

"It seems you did get lost," his tone was a little amused, "why do you do that with your eyes?"

She chuckled a little, "I really don't know. My brothers told me that I did that ever since I came out of my mother. I guess I do it because I don't want to know how it ends, my life I mean. I don't want to wait and see how it ends."

Robb stopped smiling while she was talking and was intrigued by what she was saying. He was now staring at her, she searched his face.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and shook his head, "Sorry, it's just that, the way you see things amazes me." He leaned quickly and kissed her on the lips.

She was a little surprised at his action. She was a little stiff by his kiss then eased into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck while hands were on her upper and lower back, pulling their bodies closer together. She broke the kiss and smiled up at him.

"We did to get to the feast or my brother and your father may throw a fit." He nodded and kissed her forehead. She looped her arm through his and they made their way to the Great Hall. They turned the corner laughing very hard and almost couldn't breathe because Robb told her what his sister Arya did the day before they came and when they came. Anastasia loved Arya from what Robb had told her about his little troublemaker sister. They stopped laughing as both the Lannisters, her brother, and the Starks had displeased faces on them. Her arm tightened around his a little as she saw her brother's face slightly red from his anger towards her.

Robb came to her defense immediately as they approached their families, "She got lost." Her brother's face slightly softened as did the rest of them except for the Lannister twins'. Cersei looked irritated and Jaime looked a little pissed off yet also annoyed at Robb. She kept her hand on Robb's arm and it tightened a little. Robb immediately noticed and his hand went to hers and gently grabbed it. _Robb thinks I'm petrified_, she thought, _so he wants to protect me_.

_Robb wants to be my husband_, she considered, _and Jaime wants to be my knight, my warrior, and my lover…and they both want me to be theirs. _

_Robb is the Father, Jaime is the Warrior, _she reflected_, and they both think that I am The Maiden…, but I'm not perhaps my mask is…I will always be The Stranger behind my mask that I have on._

She came back to reality and realized that she and Robb were already walking to their table and wondered how he even got her to move. Throughout the whole feast she and Robb kept talking and laughing, just basically getting to know one each other. She got to know Theon Greyjoy a little and by the end she concluded that she was funny yet very self-absorbed because of his House, but she liked him. In the entire feast she kept either her eyes down or on Robb, daring not to look up from her plate or cup and into a pair of intense and anger filled green eyes that belonged to Jaime. Robb escorted her back to her chambers after Arya's little outburst of food from her spoon. When they got to her door she turned to him and said, "Thank you, Robb for everything really. I really appreciated it when you stood up for me against well, everyone. I will not forget it…I promise."

Anastasia leaned in to kiss Robb on the cheek when he turned his cheek and kissed her lips. The kiss was soft and sweet which Anastasia basked in for a moment. Once the kiss ended Robb bid her a goodnight then left, and as always glancing back behind him to look at her. Anastasia went inside her room and didn't bother to lock her door. After she changed into her laced nightgown, her door opened and then closed.

She saw Jaime and said, "I knew I should've locked my door."

He smirked and then sat himself on one of chairs nearby; his green eyes roamed her entire body. She felt a little uneasy under his gaze. She sat on her bed and was a little uncomfortable still by his gaze. She sat up straight with her hands in her lap. After some time, Jaime stood up and walked over to her. She stood up as well and tried to move to the other side of the bed that is until Jaime's hand caught her upper arm and forced her to stay sitting on the bed. He stood above her while she kept sitting on the bed. His fingers barely grazed her cheeks. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"I saw you," he simply said, "I saw him kiss you…"

His fingers went from her cheek, down her neck, and to her right breast. Her nipples hardened at the contact causing them to peak through her nightgown. He pushed her down onto her bed and she stared up at him as he kept on standing. She closed her legs, but he managed to pull them apart and spread them wide. Something inside her was telling her to not stop him and let it happen. She kept quite as he slowly pulled up her nightgown. He dropped the skirt on her belly and looked at her area. His fingers lightly touched her area. He bend down to whisper in her ear and she could hear the vengeance in his voice, "I'm not going to fuck you…I'm just going to _prove a point_ to you that I can give you a pleasure that Robb Stark can't."

He kissed down her body until he stopped on her area. She could feel his hot breath on it. His eyes met hers for a brief second then his mouth went forwards and his tongue started to desperately and passionately lick everywhere. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly into fists. Her legs went over his shoulders and his hands held her hips in place to keep her still. She went crazy with soft moans that soon turned into loud moans. Jaime smiled into her, but he kept on going. She suddenly felt that heat in her belly and desperately wanted him inside of her.

"Jaime, please," she moaned.

"Say it." He said, his voice slightly demanding.

"Please, I want you inside of me."

"More detail," he demanded.

She didn't say it, but kept silent. He went back to what he was doing. She could feel it coming close and she knew he probably knew it too. Jaime pulled her closer then stopped and stood up. She stared up at him, waiting for him to do something. His hand went to his breeches for a moment then stopped and stared down at her now very wet area. His hand touched her cheek and caressed it. She felt embarrassed and turned her head the other way because for some reason she couldn't look at him in the eyes. He chuckled darkly. He leaned down kissed her temple.

"Sweet dreams, Anya." She slowly sat up straight as he left the room. She quickly pulled her nightgown down. She slipped under the furs of her bed and tried to go to sleep.

**~Fin~**

**Anastasia wants to hurt Jaime because she believes that he doesn't love her no matter what he claims or tells her because of his sister and she feels betrayed by him. She is starting to like Robb more and more each time she talks or sees him and she doesn't want to for some reason betray him. She has so many secrets keep hidden like her friend who will be reveled in the next chapter and it may or may not surprise you guys. This friend will cause trouble for her between Jaime and Robb and it scares her because her and Jaime are so much alike in many ways…she's not like Cersei and how she feels about her in the next chapter will be reveled as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING: ADULT-CONTENT!**_** Note: there will be adult-content I think a lot in this story so if you don't want to read that stuff…well don't read this whole story then, but I think that some of the story is not only based on that and will not be only based on that. I've decided to spilt the old and scary friend into two different people**

Anastasia kept tossing and turning in her bed all night, thinking about Jaime and what he told her. His vile words had disgusted her and the way he said them to her. While her brother went on a hunt she decided to explore more of Winterfell because of its history. _They were known for being the Old Kings_, she thought, _Kings of Winter. _Anastasia was roaming far beyond the keep and came upon a very high tower. She stopped immediately as she saw Bran Stark, the second youngest of the Stark children struggling to not keep from falling off the ledge of the window. She went a little closer to him. She walked faster as he stopped struggling and then horror came to her at that very moment as she saw him be pushed from the window. She ran as fast as she could as she saw the boy falling to at least try and catch him, but once he hit the ground she knew she was too late. She kneeled down beside Bran's body and didn't care that her lavender silk gown was getting dirty because of the ground. Anastasia was hesitant to even touch him for she feared he was dead from the fall. She looked up and an impassive expression on her face as she saw the face of Jaime Lannister. They both froze as they looked at each other. Anastasia looked down in shame from him because she could not bear to even look at him. _Fool me once shame on you_, she thought, _fool me twice well shame on me. _She couldn't believe that he had done to this especially to a boy of ten… she remembered that people would whisper to her cruel things about Jaime, but she would ignore them because it was well…Jaime and because she was young and stupid, but now she has seen his true side. _He has betrayed me again_, she thought, _and I will not be fooled again_ _for he has my fury to face now_. She tried to shake the boy, but he wasn't moving. Anastasia stood up and started to yell for help with tears in her eyes because even though she didn't know Bran…he was still just a boy.

After a few moments, Jaime came running to her. He forced her up and put his hand over her mouth and started to drag her away from the boy. She kept kicking and muffled screams and yells at him. Jaime dragged Anastasia from Bran's body and led them far away from him. They came to a river and she struggled out of Jaime's arms which led to her falling to the ground. She clutched the grass in her hands and couldn't look him in the eyes. She was ashamed of Jaime now and believed all those things people had told her. She felt Jaime's hands grip her upper arms and pull her up to her feet.

"No," she cried, "let me go!" She couldn't hold herself up. He held her close, but she only struggled even more. She shoved him away from her, but he kept holding her. Because she kept struggling they both lost their footing and fell onto the ground. She tried to wiggle away from underneath him, but he held her wrists in place just above her head and kept his body close. Anastasia wished at that moment that she had the strength of a god so she could get away.

"Let me go, please!" she cried. "Let me go! Just please let me go!" She stopped struggling and crying after a little while. She wasn't sad anymore, but pissed off and angry at him.

"You monster! How could you do that to a little boy," she asked.

"Calm down," he told her as if she were overreacting over the boy.

"Calm down, you want me to be calm after what you had just did to him…you better pray the boy lives or I swear on the Seven that I'll tell them!" she said. She whimpered a little as his grip tightened.

Jaime froze a little at her, but snapped out of it and inched dangerously closer to her face. He smirked and said in a dangerous tone, "You will not say anything to anyone, no matter what they ask or say to you. Do you know why?" She had an idea though on what he was going to threaten her on.

Jaime continued, "Because _I'll_ tell everyone our little secret…our little meetings in Casterly Rock, every single little detail. Imagine their faces when they hear what we've done and at first they may not believe, but then they'll examine your body and when they discover what has happened…well then you and I will be married because of our families. Disappointment, shame, dishonor, whore, humiliation, disgrace, and so many other names they'll give you."

She finally looked him in the eyes. Her eyes screamed anger, but her face was dead as she told him, "Names I'm sure you're probably already used to by now…_Kingslayer._" Anastasia had never called Jaime a Kingslayer, not even when her brother or someone else would question her about it, but now she was angry at him for so many reasons that she could barely contain her fury towards him and after all she is a Baratheon. Her house words came into mind right then and there as she told them_. Maybe I should marry Robb Stark_, she thought, _because I feel I'm starting to become more and more like a Lannister each day._ Jaime's eyes roamed her face for what she concluded may be truth for what she had just told him. He gave her that famous smile that people would talk about…them smile that cuts like a knife. One of his hands started to move down from her wrist and make its way slowly down her arm and down her neck until it stopped at her breast. His eyes dropped down from her face and looked down at their bodies. Anastasia knew what he was thinking and wondered why every time that they would get in an argument that he would get turned on by it and want to have sex with her…most of the times she would let him.

Jaime's hand started to move again down her body and Anastasia slightly jumped when it went under her skirts. He looked at her face again, waiting for a reaction. He started to slowly rub her area while she held back moans and her eyes gazed up into the distance of grey endless sky. She realized that her wrist had been freed from his hand and she swiftly pushed him away from her. Once she was not under his body anymore she got up quickly and started to run away from him and slightly picking up her skirts to give her a better speed. She went back to where they boy was found, but she stopped because he wasn't there anymore. She wondered if he had awoken and was fine, but then she remembered how high the tower had been and realized that it was just silly thought. She went a little closer to the tower and sighed at it. She whirled back around because she heard a crack behind her. Jaime stood there watching her. She looked away from him and towards where the castle was and then her eyes glanced at Jaime. She took her chance started to run away to the castle. Jaime ran after her and caught her in his arms. She struggled against him as he pulled her into the woods and pushed her up against a tree.

"You'll not say anything or do anything about the boy, what you saw, and what happened. Swear to me and I'll not say a word to anyone," he ordered.

She was silent, but then spoke in a soft voice, "I swear…I won't tell." She felt like a child again…like she was back in Casterly Rock. The only reason she even agreed was because of Robb and what would happen if she did tell. His eyes burned into hers, studying them to see if she was telling the truth.

"Good," he said. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and no one was here. He looked back to her and smiled. He kissed her and his kiss was forceful, but it soon turned into a passionate one. He led them onto the ground, him on top. He hiked up her skirts and started to unlace his breeches. He deepened the kiss and thrust into her roughly. He groaned while she moaned very loudly which made him smirk. She realized as they were having sex that this was very different from the rest of the time that they had together. Most of the times they had sex were lustful or full of love, but she noticed that this was angry sex that they were having. She rolled them over so now she was on top of him. She bounced up and down on him, riding him ever so often. She straddled his hips while his hands were on hers, moving with her hips. Her hands found his and he held onto them. She looked upon his face and he looked at hers. They were look intently into each others' eyes. He sat up straight, but still held onto her as she kept on riding. He started to kiss her neck then plant kisses along her jaw. She hovered her lips over his, barely grazing them, but their noses slightly touching. This would rarely happen to them when they would have sex…it only happened twice at Casterly Rock and she couldn't remember why, but had no doubt that if she had asked Jaime he would remember why and then not tell her therefore keeping it to himself.

Jaime gazed into her eyes and said, "I love you, Anya. Don't you tell me not to because I do…all the time it seems." She smiled nervously at him and gulped.

"I don't know how I even feel about you, Jaime. What you just did…I'm sorry I can't," she said. She knew that she'd just hurt Jaime right now because she rejected his love for her yet again. She realized what they were still doing and looked down in shame and regret. She immediately pulled away from and staggered off him. She clutched the corset part of her gown and stood proudly with her head held high.

"Never speak of this again to any one and never think of me again. As you once told me, I should start acting like a Princess. Right was that what you told me?" She walked gracefully away from him and made her way back to the castle with an impassive face. She stopped clutching her gown and on her way there she stopped to buy a sky blue shawl which she wrapped around herself. She walked back to the castle and notice that it was very quiet in the practice yard. Anastasia always kept her eyes down every time she was in her thoughts. She bumped into someone's chest, it was hard and broad. Strong hands immediately cached her and she held tight onto them; she looked up and smiled at Robb which made him smile as well.

"Now what's a Princess like yourself doing out here all alone and without a hundred guards by your side, guarding you," Robb asked, clearly amused.

She laughed and gave him a warm smile, "Thinking really, I tend to bump into people each time I daydream or think too much." She noticed that she was still being held onto by him. His eyes roamed her face a little like he was amazed by her.

"You know every day I learn something new about you. Like today I didn't know that you stayed at Casterly Rock after your parents died."

"Yes. I had a pleasant time there and that's why I'm close with the Lannisters…or at least some of them…you know I think I'm only close with Tyrion."

He laughed, he was about to say something when he looked behind her and frowned. Her smile dropped from her face and looked behind and sighed in frustration as she saw Jaime walking towards them. Robb hands slowly dropped from her and she turned back to him.

"I have to go," she said quickly, "maybe our paths will cross again, Robb Stark." She didn't let him reply as she kissed him on the cheek and left him very quickly. She walked quickly with her head slightly down and decided to go back to her room. When she was in the hall to the way of her room, she glanced behind her and saw Jaime still walking behind her, trying to catch up with her without causing attention to them. She turned back around and immediately stopped herself from bumping into Tyrion. He put his hands up by instinct so that he could catch her.

"Are you alright, Anya you look as if…" he looked behind her and smiled at Jaime striding towards them. "Oh now I see why."

"If you could please move to the side, Tyrion and let me go…I'll be in debt to you," she pleaded in hush tone.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think my brother was trying catch up to you." Jaime came to her side and she closed her eyes in irritation and let out a low breath.

"Little brother, so nice to see you again," Jaime said in an amused tone.

Tyrion smirked and looked at her, "I'm sure it is. Right, so I'm leaving now."

"No," she said slightly loud and in pleading tone, "please stay here and let's talk you and I. We haven't talked for a while."

Tyrion chuckled a little, "Princess, it has only been a day since we've last talked and I think my brother wants to have a word with you. I know you don't particularly like his other half, my sweet sister, but it would be rude if I were to even take you away from him when he was clearly trying to get your attention."

"How so very kind of you Tyrion," she said in fake polite tone. He only smirked and then walked away from them. She glanced around with her eyes and saw that no one was here. She tried to walk away from Jaime until his hand caught her upper arm, pulled her back and to his chest. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and held on tight.

"You can't tell me to stop whatever this is," he whispered in her ear, his lips grazing her ear, "You can't run away from the fact that I love you…always have and always will. I know you feel the same way about me and you are being stubborn because of what you saw. Well, forget what you saw, forget what you heard, just forget and we can be happy." His hand slowly made its way down her hip then her thigh and then he lifted up her skirts. His hand went under them and made contact with her area. He started to rub it.

"Someone might see us," she whispered.

"You worry too much, Anya. Just relax and let me take of you like I used back at The Rock," he told her. She laid back into his chest and started to let her moans free. He kept gazing at her face for her reaction to something he did. He started to rub faster and faster earning him a louder moan from her. She felt him hard against her.

"You're already wet from just this," he said in an amused tone, "Say the words and I'll lead you. Just let go."

She shook her head. "I can't. We can't. It's wrong, I'm not…we're not married and now I want to wait to do this again until I'm married to my husband," she moaned.

"I'll marry you, even go to war for you against the Stark boy if that's what it takes," he said clearly. She closed her eyes in pleasure and moaned loudly which made him chuckle.

"You're getting too loud, Anya. Just let warm your bed right now and I'll marry you tomorrow if that's what it takes. You can ask your brother, he'll release me from my vows, my father will agree, and then we'll be married." He started to rub a little faster now and she knew that she was getting very wet right now from him, but she didn't care because she was basking in the pleasure. He kissed her lips passionately.

She didn't even think highly on what she was about to say because her pleasure took over her body…yearning for Jaime. "I don't want to marry you," she mumbled, "I don't know what I want, but right now I want you to fuck me."

He smiled in victory against her cheek and quickly led them to her room. He closed the door and locked it. He pulled off all her clothes leaving her naked. He led her to the bed and bended her over with her legs apart and her ass sticking up. Jaime squeezed one of her butt cheeks. Her hands held her up and she looked behind at Jaime. He smirked and unlaced his breeches.

**. . .**

She had woken up early and went to the Godswood. Once Anastasia was at the Godswood, she whistled a tune and waited for her old friend's arrival. She made sure to wear all black and she put a black shawl to cover her hair. She smiled as she saw him come out from the shadows of the trees.

"A lady does not fear a man coming from the shadows who is all alone and has no weapons to protect herself…" Jaqen H'ghar said, "Good then she has learned well."

"My, my…has your two sided colored hair grown darker now," she said in an amused tone.

"The lady or should I say Princess wants something from Jaqen," he asked, curious as to what she wants from him, "at the Rock the Princess asked me for moon tea, but you never told me why, tell me and I shall give you what you want."

She eyed him, but nodded. "I think it is not too obvious why I asked you, but I'll tell you…found out I had a lion's cub in my belly. I was young and we weren't married."

"Jaime Lannister's cub I assume," he asked and she nodded and looked down in shame, "The Princess thinks she'll need it again does she?"

She shrugged. "I don't know yet…I haven't bled, but I'll need some just in case. I need to ask you a favor though." He gave her the moon tea and she hid it in her cloak.

"What kind of favor does the lady ask of Jaqen?"

"I don't know yet, but you must swear to me that once I call you again, you have to obey what I ask of you," she said in a clear and stern voice. He gave her his known smile and nodded.

He bowed lowly and said, "When we meet again, I shall obey and do as you command, _Lady Anastasia Baratheon, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, the Beauty of House Baratheon, and the Lady of Stags.__" _

_He continued, "A woodswitch told me something very interesting about the Queen… she told me of her fortune '__Queen she shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast her down and take all that she holds dear' _she said that you and the Queen's fortune are bided by this and to tell you this."

"Why would she want to tell me this?"

He laughed._ He backed away and disappeared into the shadows, but not before saying to her,_ "Because the woodswitch had a debt to pay to the Queen from along time ago and when I asked of you… well she was happy with what she had seen."

She was a little spooked by the woodswitch's words to her, but shrugged it off quickly. Her thoughts were consumed by the prophecy…_until the time I cast her down and take all that Cersei holds dear_, she thought, _only time will tell if it is true what she said and only time will tell if I would become Queen and who will be my King_.

_**~Fin~**_

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Until next time my readers and I do have some few surprises in store for the story and hope you guys like…fingers crossed I do a good job.**


	6. Chapter 6

They were leaving for King's Landing today. Anya had made the decision not to marry Robb…right now at least for many reasons, one of them being that she is not ready to get married and have babies especially after her founding out that she had been pregnant yet again with Jaime's child. _Thanks to Jaqen,_ she thought, _my first born won't be a bastard_. Anya had seemed very sad and depressed today, mostly because she had basically just killed her and Jaime's unborn child for a second time and without Jaime even knowing. She knew that if he knew about the children that he would want to keep them and marry her immediately, but if they did that then she would feel trapped for some reason. She had a stable boy ready her horse for riding. Robb walked towards her with his fur cloak swinging side to side as he walked proudly. _For a boy_, she thought, _he talks like a man, walks like one, and maybe makes love like one_. She pushed those thoughts away from her mind. He smiled at her and she tried to smile back, but looked down and frowned. His hands lifted up her chin to look at him and asked, "What is wrong, Anya?"

She shook her head. "It's just that I was wondering about how your brother, Bran was doing and it's just that I really did want to stay here in Winterfell or even the North with you."

"The maester said he'll live. Then why don't you…stay here with me, if you stay it means that you and I will marry. I do want to marry you, Anya," he told her in a serious tone.

She nodded. "As do I, but not right now…I want to spend a year at least with my brother and family before I marry you. I do want to marry you Robb Stark and become Lady Stark of Winterfell and you become my lord husband." She took of her glove off and cupped his cheek. His gloved hand found hers and clutched onto it. She gave him a genuine smile and leaned in and kissed him softly. Robb deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. People had been watching them, but they didn't care nor did she care at all. She basked in the moment of their farewell. He slightly lifted her feet off the ground, kissing her even more. The kiss was passionate yet sweet in some way. He pecked her on the lips before letting her down. They smiled at each other and didn't realize that his family and hers were now watching them closely. Robb embraced her, not wanting to end their contact with each other. Robb turned his attention to theirs families and looked down obviously embarrassed. They way they kissed were they way lovers or wives and husbands kissed each other. Anya glanced to wear their families were and saw Jaime and Tyrion staring intently at them. Cersei didn't care enough to look, Sansa and Arya were a little happy because their older brother was happy, Jon and Theon were whispering to each other and trying to hold back their laughter at Robb, and Ned and her brother were looking at them with curiosity. Robb turned his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry for what I did especially in front of…them," Robb apologized.

She smiled at him and shook her head, "Believe me Robb the only reason why we have so many eyes on us is because of my declaration on not marrying someone I didn't even know or have even met."

Robb laughed. "So it's not me, it's you. Not surprising that you did that." In the corner of her eye she saw Tyrion whispering something to Jaime that made him look angry as they were still staring at them.

"Oh believe me," she whispered into his ear, "I am full of surprises." He laughed even more. He gestured towards her saddle. She nodded to him. Robb put his hands on her waist and lifted her up onto her saddle. She gave his hand a light squeeze and smiled. She grabbed her reins and urged her horse forwards as Robert yelled, "Let's get moving!" She glanced behind her and smiled sadly at Robb, who was watching her leave. She kept her eyes forward and urged her horse to go faster so she wouldn't have the impulse to stop the whole party and yell to her brother that she is going to stay in Winterfell and then run back to Robb and kiss him. Anastasia forced herself to do this, but it didn't budge and her body stayed on the saddle and the horse kept on riding.

A few moments later, Tyrion rode beside her. "My, that was quite a display of attention you had just declared for Robb Stark, might I ask what game you're playing at," he said, keeping his eyes forward with a grin on his face.

She scoffed. "I'm not playing anything, Tyrion. Why are you asking?"

"Because my dear brother wants to know, but won't ask the question he wants to ask you."

"And that question is?" she inquired.

He smirked, "What is your relationship with the boy?"

She was silent for a moment, trying to sum up her feelings for Robb, "I-I…h-he's different."

"Different? How exactly is he different from the rest of us?" he said intrigued.

"He's nothing like Jaime," she said simply.

Tyrion immediately turned his head to her and said, "Is that a bad thing…or a good thing, Anya?"

"What's with the damn badgering questions after questions? I don't know what it is, but I like him a lot, Tyrion. He's very kind, sweet, and sometimes even witty for my taste."

"And my brother is not any of those things," he snapped.

She realized that they were now behind the party so that no one could hear them. She looked him in the eyes as she said, "Your brother is many things, but he is not kind. Robb is different from Jaime. He is new to me…him and his world. Jaime only cares for himself and the things that he wants…he made that very clear to me yesterday." Tyrion was silent probably taking in what she had just said about his brother. Even though Anastasia was in too much pleasure to stop Jaime, but after she realized something as she was lying on his chest. Jaime was selfish and only cares for the things he wants.

"What happened," he said now keeping his eyes forward.

"Nothing happened, Tyrion," she said with a sigh.

"Yes, something did happen, something _always _happens," he said with a stern voice, "Like a few years back at the Rock, one of my whispers brought me an empty jug of moon tea and they said it was from your chambers."

She froze at his words, fear rippling her body as she sat. On instinct she looked for Jaime, who was in front of them, but would look back at them with a curious face.

As if he read her face and where she looked, Tyrion said, "No need to fear, Princess I could never tell my brother that _you_ were with child and then killed it now making it twice that you killed a child. He would yell maybe…or scream, I don't really know what he would've done, but I don't want to find out."

"How do I know that you haven't already told him? I didn't want to have bastards like my brother because then they would whisper behind my back and my children would hear them say _'Like brother like sister'_ or that _'It runs in the family'_. I don't care if Jaime knew because I would've done it again because he is not my husband and I am not his," she said in spite.

Tyrion looked down and then to Jaime, "He wants to be your husband and you for some reason can't stop him from keeping his hands off you. You try to fight him, but instead you fuck him or he fucks you. I'm surprised that you've only been with his child twice and not more. I know because you get this way after you kill it."

"And what way would that be?"

"You go silent and try to look for comfort in someone. At the Rock, it was Jaime and here it was the boy."

She shook her head and scoffed. She urged her horse forward to go faster. After Tyrion left, she didn't talk to anyone. She rode away from the party and into the woods as they made camp. She dismounted form her horse and she clutched a tree's trunk near by her horse. She started to cry for some reason and she didn't know what had come over her. Tears were streaming down her face. _Maybe it is good that I cry for my dead children_, she thought, _the first would have been almost five years old and the second would have been swelled in my belly at three months._

"Anya," Jaime said softly. She jumped a little at his voice and started to roughly wipe the tears away from her face. She in took a breath and turned back around at Jaime. She blinked away the tears and forced a smile on her face.

"Yes, everything's fine. I'm alright," she told him.

He sighed in frustration and strode forward and lightly grabbed her upper arms, "No you're not. It's quite obvious that you're upset over something my brother said. Tell me…you can tell me, I'm here."

She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but it didn't do her any good. She shook her head, "I'm fine just let me go."

H whirled her around so that her back was to his chest, "Never. You should know by now that I'll never let you go."

"I can't," she said as the tears were her eyes again, "I can't tell you."

"But you can tell Tyrion," he snapped, clearly angry, "what did my brother tell you that made you cry which is rare for you because you never cry because you're so damn proud. Tell me, talk to me."

She debated on whether or not she should even tell him and she decided against. She remembered Tyrion's reasons for why he didn't tell his brother about their dead children. She knew she had to lie and felt that it was going to bite her back in the ass someday.

"I'm upset because of Robb," she turned to look at his confused face.

"You're crying over the Stark boy," he asked, a little frustrated at her, "why?"

"Because I'll never see him again…because I know that I can't have you both and that I have to chose. Like Tyrion told me 'One or the other'," she lied to him, keeping her face a little sad.

Jaime stared at her, looking for truth as she continued, "So I chose you and I know I can never see him again unless I want to lose you." She tried to smile and turned herself around to hesitantly kiss him softly. Her hands cupped his face, pulling him closer to her. His hands were placed on her back, but one of them slowly made their way to her bottom. He squeezed one of her butt cheeks which she moaned a little at. Her arms went around his neck and he pulled her even closer to him. He deepened the kiss soon their tongues were dancing in each other's mouths. He led them to the tree's trunk where he lifted her skirts up. She quickly unlaced his breeches freeing his hard manhood of its hold. He lifted her up and entered her as she wrapped her legs around him. Her hands were on his shoulders, holding onto him. He kissed her as he started to go in and out of her.

"Gods," she moaned.

"I know. Why are you always so tight," he said as she smiled against his lips.

"I want you, Jaime."

"Marry me," he said through a groan of pleasure.

She froze at his words and shook her head, "Why should I marry you? I can't marry you because of the Kingsguard."

He gave a short laugh. Then he started to kiss her neck as she said, "And because you pushed a little boy out of a window because he saw you fucking your sister, the Queen."

His intense green eyes found her blue ones. He was now angry and so was she. He pounded harder and violently into her. Her grip on his shoulders tightened. She in took a sharp breath. After a while of this, she climaxed and he filled her up with his seed. Their breaths were hitting each other's faces as their noses were touching. He was stilled inside of her. He put her down on her feet and she straightened her skirts. She turned away from Jaime and fiddled with her fingers.

She turned back around and said, "Jaime, I need to tell you something."

He opened his mouth to reply until they heard a crowd of guards yelling and searching. Jaime immediately looked to them and put his hand on the handle of his sword, ready to attack. He forced her to stand behind him.

"M'lord," one of the Lannister soldiers said as they came out from behind the trees and saw them, "It's Prince Joffrey, and he's been attacked by one of the Stark's direwolves."

She rolled her eyes at what she had just heard and Jaime said, "I'll be there in a moment."

Once the guard he turned to her, but before he could say anything, she spoke first, "I'm not going…I don't want to get angry right now and see what happens to them. I'm going to go back though and go to sleep."

He gave her a soft kiss on her lips and nodded, "What was it you were going to tell me before we were interrupted."

She froze and thought that maybe she shouldn't tell him because the gods had just given her sign and it was to tell him about their children. She shook her head, "It was nothing. I just wanted to ask you if you could escort me to my tent because I didn't want to be alone right now."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Perhaps I'll come to warm your bed tonight."

She smiled sweetly at him and stood on her tip toes to kiss him again. _Tyrion is right like always_, she thought, _I can't stop him from keeping his hands off me…and instead I let him fuck me because I want him._

"No..." she said simply, "I don't want you too."

He sighed in frustration, "Are we really going to do this again, Anya?"

She pulled away from him and she took a few steps backwards. She nodded her head and didn't want Tyrion to be right about her. Our _relationship is based on only sex, lust, and desire_, she thought_, a relationship can't function only on this. This adds onto the fact that he pushed a little boy from a window and intended to kill him._

"Yes, Jaime…we have to always to do this because of who we are. Tyrion kept saying that I can't stop you from letting you touch me because I want it and I never knew why I even wanted it until now. I didn't know why I even let you do those things to me until now," she was serious yet had regret in her voice as she said, "The sad truth is that I'm using you, Jaime. I chose you because of my desire for your body against mine and how it yearns for the touch of it. I'm using you and it's killing me inside."

He looked pissed off and shook his head, "I don't believe that."

She smiled sadly at him and turned away from him. She walked about a couple of feet before she said over her shoulder, "Then I'm sorry that you're too blind to see the truth of this. It's over."

She walked away from him, not taking a second glance at him and kept her eyes forward. She went immediately to her tent and changed into her small clothes. She crawled into her covers and let sleep take her.

**. . . **

It was so tense in the air that you could cut it with a knife when they were riding back to King's Landing. Anastasia had rode her horse before anyone else so she could get to the capital much earlier then the party and she brought a few guards with her, but not as much. She had gotten up early to do this and informed a servant to tell her brother if he asked or anyone asked where she was. She and her guards rode into King's Landing with all eyes on them, her black waving hair flying through the wind, and the guards' cloaks flying also in the wind along with the Baratheon banners. They slowed their horses down and stopped them as stable boys came to help them. She dismounted and was greeted by the Spider and Littlefinger.

"Lord Varys, Lord Baelish," she greeted them as she came forwards. They bowed and Varys cupped her hand and asked, "Princess Anastasia might I ask where is the king and Lord Stark?"

Littlefinger came closer, "Why ask about the king and Lord Stark when we all know you're just inching to find out why Ser Jaime isn't one of your guards? Lover's quarrel?"

She gave a short laugh. "Please I don't give a damn about the Kingslayer. My brother always insists on him guarding me, even in Casterly Rock. It got quite annoying after a while, every where I turned there he was guarding me with close eyes."

"Oh yes I'm sure he keeps a very close eye on you," Littlefinger said in a intrigued tone.

Varys let go of her hand and said, "My little birds whisper in my ear many things about your relationship with Ser Jaime…quite interesting rumors I heard really, but I wonder if any of them are true."

"Yes and some of mine can't seem to say that if they are true or not so no one knows," Littlefinger said immediately.

Anastasia smiled sweetly at them and took off her gloves. "My lords, I know what you are suggesting and if you really want to know then ask the Kingslayer yourselves…I'm sure he'll be glad to hear your theories."

"Every smart man knows it is not wise to question Ser Jaime…we all know he'll deny these claims and then that person will just suddenly go missing," Littlefinger told her.

Varys nodded in agreement and spoke, "I agree. Princess we were only trying to put these…horrific rumors to rest and get to them in time before they reach your brothers' and the King's ears and-"

"And then he'll marry you to Ser Jaime," Littlefinger interrupted, "you will marry him when we all know you want to marry Lord Stark's eldest son instead. Your brothers, all of them, will agree that it would be safe to marry you to him just in case if the rumors are true."

She sighed in defeat and nodded. "I suppose you both do make a valid argument. Ser Jaime and I aren't together…never have and never will for many reasons, one being that I can hardly stand the man enough as it is. The only Lannister I tolerate is Tyrion."

"Really," Littlefinger said, "the Imp you tolerate…most people would highly disagree on that."

"You better not say that to the Queen who happens to be your sister-in-law as well," Varys told her.

"I may be young and stupid sometimes, but I'm not that stupid to tell her," she said, "I'll be in my chambers reading most likely if anyone needs me."

They smiled and bowed as she left. After she came through the doors she looked back to see her brother's party come in through the gates and Jaime as well. She turned back around and heard her brother yell, "Where is Anya?!"

"She's in her chambers, reading I was told," Littlefinger said.

"And who told you this?!" her brother asked in irritation.

"Why Princess Anastasia told us this, your grace, just a few moments ago," Varys jumped in saying.

"Kingslayer! Go and find her and make sure she stays in her chambers! Put guards at her door and order them not to let her out!" her brother yelled loud enough that she had heard and she ran to her chambers. She locked the doors behind her. She ran to her bed and fell onto it with a sigh. She held a pillow close to her chest and decided to take a nap. She felt her eyes droop and soon closed leaving her in darkness.

**~Fin~**

**Wait until next time for the suspense…I wonder what Jaime will do and say to her. I hope you all liked this chapter. Until next time my readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Everything will get better…I promise and you might now see the Young Wolf for a quite a few chapters so don't expect him to just pop in because I want to stick to both the books and series, but I AM going to change some plots just to make it more interesting because when you have an OC you have to form the character into other characters' storylines *Wink *Wink. If you guys want review this story even if you are a guest do it because I like to listen to how you guys see and what you think about the story and try to make it better for you guys. I'm opened for new ideas and suggestions. **

_**Phase D (**_**She never watched Jaime have sex with his sister because I think that it would just make her go crazy. At first when she was young, she was good and honest you know kind of like Sansa in a way and she didn't know how to play the game of thrones until she met Jaime and he sort of messed her up a little along with being with The Lannisters because while she was growing up at Casterly Rock she learned A LOT of things from them and how to play the game. I love both Jaime and Robb equally, but…Jaime is bad for her and Robb is good so when she's with Jaime she just forgets and wants to be bad with him and doesn't care really for anything, but then Robb comes in and she starts to consider a few things about her relationship with Jaime and I think that Robb is not too good for her, but they are at the same level of good and bad. Jaime is this bag of desire and since she has been with him for so long she doesn't know when or how to stop what ever is going on between them…until now and she's doing this for Robb because she wants to be the person she once was and the person he thinks she is.)**

**Don't worry you guys Jaime will change…you're forgetting that he still has his hand and everyone knows he changes when that happens so yeah I'm adding that in because it changes him and Anya will see that…this may or may not be a spoiler. Short chapter…Jaime and Anya.**

Anya had fallen into a peaceful sleep. She didn't hear her door open or feel the lips of Jaime Lannister on her forehead as he kissed it, but she felt him shake her and then slam the door loud enough that it made her body jolt at the noise. Her heart thudded against her chest as she clutched the pillow to her chest. Jaime's face was cold and then she saw his lips twitch in a smile, but then go away.

"Seven hells! What is it," she demanded.

He came over to her, his amour clanking together as he calmly walked over to her.

"You shouldn't have ridden further on than your brother. He was worried…we all were."

She rolled her eyes tired of everyone treating her like a child, "I'm not a child anymore. I just wanted to get back to the keep and go to sleep. My horse moved a lot faster than my brother's and the party so I took my chance and took a few guards with me."

"Yes I noticed that some of the men were missing…is that the truth you're telling me," Jaime asked.

She got off her bed throwing the pillow on it and made her way to her table. As she was brushing her hair in the mirror, she said, "It is the truth, Ser Jaime. Have you reason to believe that it is not?"

Anya wanted to just forget everything that happened between them and start over. She wanted to be with Robb in Winterfell where winter is an on going season. Jaime chuckled darkly and came closer to her.

"Is this your way of a silent treatment, Anya," he asked, his voice amused by her words.

She put the brush down and went around him, "Ser Jaime I don't think that this is a proper conversation that we should be having," she said with courtesy.

He laughed. "We've had worse conversations than this _Princess,_" he mocked her title, "We've seen each other naked and we've fucked each other…so what's with the courtesy"

She looked a bit shocked at his words and knew she had to keep up what she wanted to achieve if she were going to be free of him since she was so far deep in.

"Ser, you can't speak such…inappropriate language about me ever," she scolded. "It is wrong and very improper for the both of us."

He scoffed and strode forwards. He whirled her around so that her back was to his armored chest. The fabric of her dress was thin satin so she could feel every part of him. She felt suddenly afraid of him and what he would do if she kept on pretending with him about their history, but she meant what she said and would stick with her plan. _Forget, Pretend, Survive_, she kept telling herself. She slightly struggled against him trying to break free of him. His took off his gloves and threw them on the bed. One hand held her upper arm in an iron grip to keep her from moving while the other slowly rubbed down her arm. It went to her skirts and started to lift them up and make its way in between her thighs. He smirked as he found her to be very wet already. She struggled even more and felt as if he were violating her in some way_. Is this how it always was with him_, she thought, _I say no, but in his mind it means yes…I reject his love, but to him it means I'm lying about my feelings. _She recalled every time they had been like this and knew instantly that what she thought was true.

"Please," she whimpered, "Let me go…I don't want this. Please."

She held back her moans as he started to rub her wet folds slowly, she felt him grow hard behind her, he only smiled and replied, "I'm using you, Anya. I need you right now…how could you let some one you love go, how?"

"Just please, release me and I will not tell anyone," she found her footing and stomped on his foot as hard as she could and ran for the door and opened it. She stepped outside and said to Jaime, "Leave. Now. Before I have you removed."

He came to her and acted as if his foot wasn't hurting. He looked very confused at her, but she stayed her ground. She held a cold and serious expression on her face as she looked him in the eyes and said, "Never speak of me or us in that way again, Ser. I never want you in that way; we've never been that way and we will never be that way."

He held in his anger, but his eyes said it all to hers and she knew that this was not over…not even close. He scoffed and whispered, "I wonder how long you can keep this up, Princess."

His voice was hurt and spiteful and she had no doubt that once Tyrion had come back that he would talk to her. He strode away from, his white cloak slightly flying off the ground as he strode in rage away from her. She let out a breath that she had been holding in from terror of Jaime and in that moment when she felt violated she didn't know what Jaime was going to do her next…it frightened her at that moment that he might of raped her if she had not injured him. She went back inside of her room and quickly locked the doors; she stopped as she saw Jaime's gloves still on her bed. She slowly picked them up and let her delicate fingers graze the leather on them. She smiled at them and wished things weren't like they were with Jaime and how they were with Robb instead. Her smiled dropped from her face as she heard the clanking of multiple amours together as they were walking. She put the gloves in her chest that was at the foot of her bed and unlocked the doors. Her face was very confused as she met the backs of two guards that were of the Kingsguard.

"Excuse me," she asked hesitantly. One of the guards turned and said, "Yes, Princess."

She smiled at him and asked, "Not to be rude, but why are you at my door?"

He returned her smile and chuckled lowly, "His Grace ordered us to guard you and not let you out of your chambers I think this is a punishment for what you did on the Kingsroad."

She groaned in frustration and nodded, "Thank you. Do you know when I can leave my prison?"

He laughed as he said, "No, Princess, I do not, but I expect someone will tell us."

She nodded and the knight bowed and turned back around. She closed the door and sat on her bed with a huff.

Most of her imprisonment in her room she would pace back and forth, waiting to be free so that she could go and do something that was not boring. It was nearly sundown when her doors finally opened. Jaime came in through them.

His face was cold as he said, "His Grace has said that you are free to roam about now as long as I'm with you."

She rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance, "Fine." She walked past him and he followed behind her. Her skirts flowed freely through the wind as she was walking through the gardens, grazing her fingers on each of the flowers. She walked through the maze and stopped at a gazebo that faced the Narrow Sea. She went into the gazebo and smiled in amazement as she saw how beautiful the sunset was glimmering on the waters of the sea.

"I'm sorry," she heard Jaime softly say from behind her. She didn't turn her head to look at him, but kept her ears opened.

"I shouldn't have…done those things to you. You made it clear now on who you really want…I see it now," he said. "I won't bother you again if that is what you want. Then turn around and look me in the eyes and say the word and I will leave you be," he sounded as if he was struggling to say it to her.

She slightly frowned at his words knowing full well that is not what she wanted. She softly sighed and turned around. She had been surprised to find Jaime at the steps of the gazebo and not to close to her. _He really does love me_, she thought.

"I don't want our relationship to just be based on things we do together. I want us to get to know each other first, take things slow. You have to admit Jaime we never slowed down…the first time we met I let you take my maidenhood. Yes we talked every once in a while, but with our clothes off and each time we talked it always led to us having sex right then and there. You have been the only man who had touched me and we are not even married. It may not matter to you, but it matters to me. I like Robb Stark as more than just a friend because he was different than you just as you are different from him. I did love you once, Jaime, but you betrayed me…twice," she told him in a gentle voice.

He took in her words and said carefully, "We've betrayed each other… I now know that. I betrayed you with my sister and you betrayed me with the Stark boy. We are both to blame, but tell me how he and I are different from each other?"

She smiled sadly at him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I didn't get pregnant by Robb Stark."

She knew she had to tell him sooner or later if she wanted to start fresh with him and start over like she said. She gracefully walked past a frozen Jaime and went back to her chambers. She was tired now and was almost in tears at the mention of her unborn children. She cried her self herself to sleep and curled up in a ball. She didn't bother to lock the door or have supper when her maids brought it in for her. She just kept sleeping and prayed to the Seven that Jaime wouldn't come in, but she had a feeling that he wouldn't because he was taking in what she told him. Regret washed over her as she thought more and more about it, but then shrugged it off because it was the right thing to do if she wanted to be the person that she was before she went to Casterly Rock…the girl that every one who doesn't know her really thinks she is.

**. . . **

The bright sun had beamed in through the balcony and onto her face waking her up. Her face squinted as the brightness of the sun made contact with her eyes. She put her hand in the front her face for protection. She groaned because she knew that she had to get herself out of bed. She pulled the sheets over and went to her wardrobe. She picked out a golden satin dress that fitted her curves perfectly, her shoulders were bare, the sleeves only went to her wrists, and she had cleavage, but it was wasn't that much. She put her black curls down and pinned her side bangs to the side. Anya preferred to get herself ready because her maids would always try and force a southern hairstyle with ridiculous braids and twirls. Her room was silent except for the distant sounds of bells on the docks and the sounds of birds chirping. She jumped a little as her door opened and then closed. Jaime came in and her face was sort of confused right now.

He gazed at her, but then he looked a little awkward and he just kept standing and not talking. Anya was still confused she asked, "Jaime, what are you doing here?"

He stared at her then slowly came forward and took something out from his cloak and looked down at it. He pulled out a blanket and handed it to her. She took it and grazed her fingers on the fabric. It was crimson and the ends of the blanket were golden satin. She opened the folds of the blanket and her fingers touched the golden stitching of a Lannister lion on it. _It didn't have their words…just the lion,_ she thought, _this was his probably. _Her eyes went back up to Jaime and she noticed that he was watching her the entire time she was examining the blanket.

"My mother, before she died made this for me. I've had it with me ever since she died because it was the only I had left of her before my father burned everything. Cersei had one too, but it was different and Joffrey burned it when one of his younger siblings wanted to play with it. I kept mine safe…" he told her, his voice slightly sad at the memory, but he continued, "I know I've done terrible things, but this was never one of them. I don't regret the things we've done because I think that they are good and not sins. I love you and always will. It goes you, family, and then honor. You are everything to me and I'm willing to give up everything now…I want to be there for our babe's life. I want to see them grow up, I want you to marry me, I want us to start over, I want so many things, but this babe is the one true thing I want and especially with you."

She held tears wield up in her blue eyes because she felt guilty for the now dead children that Jaime's knows nothing about and Jaime's confession and what he gave her for the babe. _He really does love me_, she thought again, _he's willing to be there for the babe._ She felt a tear roll down her cheek and little sobs come out of her mouth…she couldn't look him in the eyes so she looked back down at the blanket. Jaime wrapped his arms around her and he just held her. _How am I going to tell him_, she thought. She slightly pushed Jaime away from her and put the blanket on her bed. She faced her bed and still couldn't face Jaime. She wrapped her arms a little around herself.

"Why did you have to say those things," she asked softly.

"Because I care for you and the child that's in your belly and I want to be there," he said without hesitation, but still confusion.

She shook her head and chuckled a little. "Twice," she said simply.

"What twice? Twice what?" he urged.

She took in a silent breath and said softly, "Twice I've loved a man, twice I've betrayed you, twice you've betrayed me, and twice I've killed our unborn children including the one you think I am with right now."

Quite tears would roll down her face when she was saying this. She waited for his response and didn't want to turn around. She jumped a little as she heard Jaime flip over her table that had fruit, plates, and goblets on it and they would crash down onto chairs and make them fall as well. _Tyrion was right_, she thought bitterly. She heard his angry yet sad uneasy breathing like he was going mad or something. She closed her eyes and bent her head.

"How did you get the moon tea," he asked; his breathing still uneasy.

"From a friend," she replied.

"Who," he asked…his voice more angered.

She didn't answer him. He strode forward and whirled her around and yelled, "Who?!"

She felt her arms hurt because of his grip on her upper arms. He continued yelling, "Who is the person that killed my unborn children?! Tell me!"

"I won't because you kill them," she snapped.

"What would you expect me to do…just sit around and say 'oh well I've two children, who cares?''

"Listen…I asked them to give it to me, they say that it is wrong, but I didn't want them so why bring them into his world if I didn't want them. I didn't want people to say that 'oh it must run in the family' because they are bastards."

"Why should you care what anyone thinks of you?"

"I just do and do you."

"I could care less what anyone thinks of me."

"So when you hear them whispering 'Kingslayer' behind your back, it doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me."

"And it will bother me if they whisper behind my back and my children's that 'They are bastards'…I don't want my firstborns to be bastards and I don't want to get married because of my bastards and I want it to be right and I want my children to be trueborns."

He sighed and his grip loosened a little, "In life we all can't get what we want."

She shook her head and smiled, "Yes we can if we make the right choices…and I've only regretted making those choices once…and it was today when you showed me that you're heart is true."

He opened his mouth to say something when the doors burst opened and a maid came through smiling. Jaime immediately let go of her. They both looked at the maid as she said, "M'lady wonderful news."

She tried to smile, "Yes what is this news?"

"It's the Lord Stark's boy, he has awakened."

She looked to Jaime and he looked to her and his face was impassive.

**~Fin~**

Hope you liked it. Promise next chapter will be more action and serious stuff. Back to the story on the next chapter…I have some things planned for you guys and I REALLY hope you guys like with what I am going to do with some events that concern a certain kidnapping.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all like this chapter. **

"Why do you need to talk to me, Anya?" Her brother asked in an intrigued tone.

"Robert, I wanted to talk to you about me going to Riverrun for a little while."

Her brother froze at her words with his empty cup of wine in his hand. He looked down at it and then looked back up at her. His face was starting to redden in anger and roared, "Wine!" He held his cup out for Lancel to pour. She saw that in the corner of her eye that Ser Barristan was listening to every word that they were saying, but she didn't mind…she minded Lancel listening to their conversation. She suddenly remembered her and Jaime's conversation before they were interrupted by the maid. She knew that it must've been a sign from the Maiden to keep her promise of virtue to Robb. _Why not spend some time with his mother's family, _she thought, _Edmure is a close friend so I will have someone to talk to. _She was quite happy to see him again if her brother agreed. She remembered that Jaime just outside the door…guarding and probably listening. When she came into her brother's chambers, Jaime didn't even acknowledge her and ignored her. He just simply opened the door for her and then closed it behind her…their eyes never even made contact with each other.

"_I have to go," she told him._

"_You leave this room," Jaime whispered in her ear, his voice angry and spiteful through every word he spoke to her, "don't even think that we still have a relationship."_

_She looked at him in surprise and then turned around and left to go to Ned…she strained herself from not glancing back at Jaime in her room as she left._

She doesn't even blame Jaime for being mad and angry at her. She had her clasped hands in her lap as she waited for her brother's response. Robert eyed her in suspicion as he roared, "Why?!"

She smiled sweetly at him and said simply. "I'm agreeing to marry Rob Stark and if I'm going to marry him and have his children I might as well learn his mother's side of the family. I already know his uncle, Edmure so I'll have someone there to show me around."

Her brother suddenly started to roar with laughter that it was reddening his face and his cheeks and he glanced at his cup and immediately stopped laughing.

"What are you doing?" he asked Lancel who looked terrified at him because he was referring to his barely filled cup of wine.

"I-t's empty, your grace," Lancel stuttered to say out of fear.

Robert stood his ground, not caring if he was getting temper mental over wine. "What do you mean it's empty?"

"There's no more wine."

"Is that what empty means?!" her brother snapped, "So get some more."

Just as Lancel left and opened the door, Robert ordered, "Tell your cousin to get in here. Kingslayer, get in here!"

Jaime looked at them and reluctantly came inside. She didn't bother to turn around to see his face, but as he stood behind her with Ser Barristan she could feel his eyes burning on her.

"Robert," she said and he turned his attention to her, "your answer."

Robert was now very suspicious and curious, but Anastasia ignore it and shrugged it off. He looked at her from head to toe and said, "Why do you want this?"

She could hear Jaime shift slightly in his amour. _He probably thinks that I'm asking my brother to release him from his vows,_ she considered, _he said what he said…he said that we don't have a relationship so we don't have one. _

He eyed her again and said, "Fine, fine. You can go…I don't blame you for wanting to leave this damn place. I'm surrounded by Lannisters. Every time I close my eyes, I see their blonde hair and their smug, satisfied faces. Must wound your pride, standing out there like a glorified bodyguard. Jaime Lannister, son of the mighty Tywin. Forced to mind the door while your king eats and drinks and shits and fucks."

Anastasia never minded men's dirty and vulgar words; mostly it was because of her brother and Tyrion. So she got used to it and warmed up to it. She wanted to leave right now so that she could pack and be far away from Jaime as possible. _If he doesn't want a relationship why should I spare his feelings_, she thought, _if he did care he would come to my room and tell me not to lea_ve. Deep down, Anya knew that he would never do that and wished that her brother had already said yes before Jaime had came in through the door.

"I will leave first thing in the morning, Robert." She said.

Robert smirked at her. "Smart girl. I see you're trying to get away from here as soon as possible. Semly, what do you think of this?"

"I think it is a wise decision, but I just want to know why you even want to go, Princess?" Ser Barristan said with .politeness

"My dear big brother and Ser Barristan, I want to go for many reasons."

"Ah yes…Ned's eldest son. You think Riverrun will help you into making an agreement on marrying the boy."

"I've already told you that I am going to marry him and that's why I'm going to Riverrun." She convinced, "I will take my leave to go and pack."

She wanted to hug her brother, but since there were people watching them she couldn't. Robert must've known what she had intended to do because he gave an understanding nod at her and his face softened. She smiled warmly at him and held back the tears in her eyes as she got up and left the room.

She walked gracefully back to her chambers with her mind somewhere else because she was thinking about the future. She kept wondering if her and Robb will get married…what their children will look like…what will happen in the meantime as this happened.

She went inside her room and froze as she saw dozens of different color of roses placed in crystal vases. Some were placed on her table, in her bathing chambers, on the balcony seat, and some on her vanity table. She smiled brightly at them as a maid came in.

"Who are these from?" she asked, his voice very intrigued by the giver.

"Ser Jaime, my lady," the maid answered.

She was a bit a taken back by this and she was very pleased by his presents, but she knew what he said and the words kept on floating in her head…over and over again. "Send them all back," she finally said.

The maid followed her order. Later her and some maids came in and took all the roses away. She sighed a breath of relief and sat on the ground then began to fold her clothes. A moment later the door came bursting open and Jaime stormed in. She wasn't surprised enough to even look back at him and jump so she just kept on folding her clothes and putting them in one of her large chests. She noticed that it was almost sundown so that meant that she had to hurry faster. She could feel him behind her.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

"Because you said that if I left than we won't have a relationship," she told him in honesty, not caring to spare his feelings, "So I'm leaving to go with Robb…I said yes to my brother and now he's going to go and tell Ned what I said and then he is going to tell Robb. I'm visiting my soon-to-be family. "

"Please…don't leave, don't choose Robb Stark, it will be torture to have to hear about you or see you with that boy," his pleading voice now enraged by her leaving, "If I see you two…I don't know what I'll do if that did happen. I thought that maybe we could have put this behind us."

She stood up, but kept her back to him. He came closer behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "If you are going to do…than at least let me have one night with you. Just one night, one last night together before you are thrown to the wolves."

She closed her eyes as his hands started to roam her body. "Please," he moaned softly into her neck. She nodded and breathed, "One…last…night."

Jaime's hands started to unlace her gown and pull it down from her body ever so slowly. Jaime took in every inch of her body as he pulled the gown off. She was only left in her shift and when he came back up she started to unlace his breeches. Along with his Kingsguard uniform, he threw his tunic on the ground. She led to sit on the bed then she pulled off his breeches. She felt a little nervous under Jaime's lustful gaze. She realized that his cock was free and she blushed at how hard he was. She wrapped her delicate fingers around his length and Jaime moaned a little. She smiled as she put him into her mouth and started to suck him up and down. Jaime kept moaning and groaning in pleasure which made her smile at him. Jaime couldn't take anymore of this and could feel himself coming close. He pulled her up and smashed his mouth into hers giving a forceful kiss to her. He felt her wet folds and smiled against her lips. He pushed her into the bed and got on top on her. She was underneath him and could feel up against her inner thigh the hardness of his cock. He leaned down and started to suck on one of her hard nipples and play with the other. He gently opened her legs and positioned himself inside of her. He thrust into her and they both moaned very loudly in pleasure. He started to pound into her, never taking their eyes off one another.

"Jaime. Jaime, Jaime, Jaime." She kept moaning in breaths.

Her hands clasped the satin sheets tightly into fists. He kept his hands on her hips and kept their pace. He kept thrusting into her for very long time. When Anya looked at the sky it turned to night and the room was dark. They had been like this for quite a while now…though she didn't want it to end and neither did Jaime. At one point, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, their tongues dancing together than battling for dominance. Loud and quite moans would escape her lips and Jaime would smirk at her.

"Gods," Jaime breathed into her ear. Her lips grazed his in a teasing way.

Jaime groaned at her teasing and she smiled in victory. Their coated bodies of sweat stuck to each other. Her breasts arched into his broad chest as she moaned loudly in pleasure. He right then filled her with his seed. A few more thrusts from Jaime and she climaxed. Jaime softly kissed one of her wet brows. His gaze on her was intense and he stilled inside of her. She lightly blushed at him for a moment. He smiled and rolled off her and laid beside her. She breathed out a slightly loud breath.

She felt Jaime's hand touch hers and she immediately turned her head to look at him. His eyes were different…Anya couldn't quite explain it, but his eyes were different. His hand found its way to hold hers and he squeezed it lightly. She gulped and Jaime's intense gaze was back again on her. His eyes burned into hers and she couldn't tear hers away from his. She hadn't realized that they were still completely naked though she really didn't care enough to do something about it. Jaime's green eyes glanced at her flat stomach and as soon as their eyes met again she could see that his eyes screamed his anger on what she did.

She scoffed as she turned her head to stare at the ceiling. She wretched her hand violently away from his and got off the bed. She quickly put on her sky blue silk robe. She tied the ribbons on the robe and turned back to Jaime with an irritated expression.

"Why do you always have to do that," she asked.

His face hardened as he said, "What do you want me to do, Anya? You lied to me and you made a decision that involved the both of us and you did it twice. Did you expect me not to be angry at this because I am very pissed off instead of angry. If it were the first time…maybe I wouldn't be this angry, but that didn't happen."

"I'm sorry," she said sarcastically, "but do you have to push something out of your cock like I would have to do with my vagina. Seven hells, Jaime! That's what you don't get is that I didn't want to have children then…I was young and stupid hell I'm still young and stupid, but I know that it was wrong. I didn't think it mattered to tell you because you weren't my husband and you were just the man who spilled his seed inside of me. That is all you are to me and that is why I'm leaving…for good this time."

He was silent and soon his face softened a little. They didn't say anything to each other. Jaime just got up and started to put his clothes back on. He didn't even glance at her; he just kept his eyes to what he was doing.

After he put on his leather jacket, the last piece of clothing, he kept his eyes straight ahead as he said, "This is your fault…not mine. You deceived me, Anya, but some how I still…love you. Why? Why do I have these feelings for you still? Why can't I stay away from you or see you with other men? You know of my relationship with Cersei and I had always thought that our relationship was like that, but it's completely different. Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why do I have this need to possess every part of you…I guess it's only fitting since I did take your innocence. I want them to go away, but then I don't. I guess it's good that you are going away…we've been together for so many years. Why can't we be together?"

She didn't know how to answer him. Anya didn't know what words to say to him to help him because she didn't the answer to the same questions she had been asking herself lately as well. For a moment she wanted to leap into Jaime's strong arms and ask for his forgiveness and say the words he so badly wanted to hear her say, but she knew that this was good for her and him to be apart from each other. They had been together ever since Casterly Rock, Jaime would always drag her along wherever he went and when she was a child she didn't mind because her desire for him grew more and more each day and she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

"If the Gods really want us to be together than our paths will cross soon," she said softly. His head slightly went down and he stared at the ground. He looked to be thinking of his response to her and what to say or what to do. He sighed and his head came back up.

He chuckled lightly as he said, "It's funny that you say to want to end this and here you are saying something about our paths crossing again because of some gods."

"Jaime," she warned.

"No," he snapped, "I don't to place my faith in the gods! I want you and I want you to want me…why is that so difficult for you to understand. I don't, no I can't wait forever for you…I need you, I love you, and I want you. That is all you need to know and that is all I feel for you."

With those last words, Jaime left her alone in her chambers in her thoughts. She was impassive as she went to her bed and crawled onto it. She curled in a ball and fell asleep, waiting for the next day where she could leave and start fresh.

**. . .**

She didn't say goodbye to anyone because she made sure to leave before anyone awoken. She had only a few guards because she didn't want to draw attention to themselves. She only took one of her maids though she got a weird vibe off her and she didn't know what it was.

They had been riding ever since dawn and now it was sundown. The weather wasn't too bad for them because of the light winds. "Princess," one of the guards called who was in the front, "the Ivy Inn is just up ahead. Should we rest there and continue our journey on the morrow?"

"Yes," she said immediately.

They urged their horses forward and rode faster. Stable boys came to them after seeing her and who she was and took their horses. She dismounted her horse and went inside the inn with a few guards. She gave him a tiny satchel of dragons and told him get rooms for them. He obeyed and she seated herself at a table nearby pulling her shawl over her black curls and kept her eyes down on the table.

Behind her she could hear a conversation that spiked her interest.

"Did you hear about the Imp's imprisonment by Catelyn Stark," one of the men asked.

The other man he laughed at him, "Of course I did, the whole Seven Kingdoms heard about it."

They laughed for a while until the man spoke again this time whispering, "Did you hear about fight that went on in the city between the Kingslayer and Eddard Stark over the capture of the Imp, his brother?"

"Oh really," the first man said.

"I hear it was also about the Kingslayer's lover and Lord Stark's eldest son wanting to marry her so he took her away," the bartender said as he was wiping the tables near the men.

"The Kingslayer has taken a lover?" the first man asked.

"Aye," the bartender said, "the Princess, the king's sister."

"Oh, she's a beauty I hear. No wonder she's the Kingslayer's lover and Lord Stark's son's desire to be with her. Some might say that she is the most beautiful woman in Westeros," the second man said.

"But, she the most difficult because of the Lannisters," the bartender said, "They taught the girl how to be a woman, how to basically just be like them. She may be a woman, but she's dangerous and has a lot of power and friends on her side."

They laughed and Anya thankfully had enough strength to control her anger. The guard came back and gave her nod. His eyes glanced over to the men that were laughing and seeing that it was angering her. He opened his mouth to say something, but Anya stood up and turned towards them. She pushed the shawl off her head. The room went quite as they saw the Baratheon guards and her. They had terror written all over their faces.

"Princess," the bartender said as he kneeled. She picked him up and said, "I'm not my brother or the Lannisters. I don't care what people think of me, but I do care what they say of me. I'm not going to punish any of you for what you said because that is just silly…it is only rumors."

She turned to the stairs where their rooms were and she went up there along with her party following behind with their weapons at defense just in case.

_They are only rumors_, she told herself, _I'm not a Lannister and I don't belong to anyone_.

**~Fin~**

**Hope you liked it and I've decided that I'm not going to add the tourney scene obviously. I will be doing different POVs.**


	9. Chapter 9

Anya and her party had only stayed at the Inn for two days and then they got back on the road. It had been a couple of hours since they had been on the road.

"M'lady should we take a short cut through Harrenhal?" one of the guards asked.

She considered that it would get them there faster and replied, "Yes."

Their party pulled the reins of their horses into the endless trees of the woods. Their party went around the castle as they raised the Baratheon banners to the Lord of Harrenhal.

She kept thinking about Robb and how he reacted to the news and wondered if he was happy about what he heard. Anya felt guilty about having sex with Jaime especially since she was getting married to Robb. She meant what she said to Jaime a few weeks ago that Robb was different from him because they don't have to hide their relationship.

She felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders when she escaped King's Landing. _I'll never escape Jaime though_, she thought, _he won't let me go…he won't let Cersei go as well_. Anya knew that there could be no relationship or future between her and Jaime because of his love for his sister, Cersei. _Cersei and Robb are the wedge between Jaime and I_, she thought.

She kept on wondering about her and Robb's future together and whether or not they'll be happy or if it'll be enough for her like it was with Jaime. Ever since her parents died and she had been sent to The Rock she had wanted to adventurous, sneaky, mischievous, and she had done all those things…with Jaime by her side. She always felt like she had done worse things than Robert when ever she was with Jaime.

She suddenly grew angry at the things they did together. _Robert will hate me_, she thought sadly, _if he ever found out about it…everyone will think that I am a whore…Jaime's whore. _She remembered the conversation of the three men just a couple of days ago and she became a little worried now. She frowned as she remembered more of their conversation having to do with Jaime and Ned fighting each other in the city and then how Ned had been wounded from it. _I should go back to King's Landing_, she told herself, and _I should be there with him…after all he is like a father to me when no one else was_.

She recalled a few times when he would always be there to help her up or listen to her when she was down. She knew Robert would at least try to be a big brother to her, but he just didn't know what to say like with his children he never knew what to say to them especially Myrcella since she was a girl.

Anya had always favored her and Tommen because they were nothing like Joff in many ways. They were kind, sweet, and just happy about a lot of things. She always enjoyed their laughter every time she heard it…every time she would see them, they would be the reason she even considered having children. Jaime and them were the main reasons why she agreed to marrying Robb because for once in her life…she wanted that.

Although she would never voice these feelings aloud, it was still nice and peaceful to think about every once in a while to remind herself why she is even doing this. Their party was going up a very tall hill and now she wondered where they were.

"Where are we," she asked as she urged her horse up in front of the party.

"We are in the Riverlands, m'lady," the Baratheon guard replied.

"Where though," she urged.

The horses stopped all of sudden and started to fuss and kick as a ring of stumps came into view. The horses kept on shaking people off their bodies, but luckily the people riding the horses held on tight. The sun had disappeared into the clouds and the sky became grey like it was going to rain. The howling of wolfs were heard in the distance as everyone became silent.

"We shouldn't be here," someone said behind her, their voice clearly terrified. Their horse finally calmed down and she stroked the fur of her horse and shushed it in a soothing way.

Their horses went hesitantly forward and they all looked around as they saw a ring of thirty-one weirwood stumps. "Is this…" she asked.

"Yes it is," the guard replied.

"High Heart," she whispered, her voice somewhat frightened.

"Aye, it was sacred to the children of the forest."

"Until King Erreg destroyed it and killed all of the children." She said spitefully.

She stopped her horse as she gasped in amazement. As the sunlight beamed through the clouds and on Riverrun, she smiled at the possibilities her and Robb would have together. _My freedom_, she thought.

"It's said that the smallfolk believe that they still haunt this place," the guard said behind her.

"Why wouldn't they," she replied, "They have a right to their land."

She looked around again and felt a chill go up her spine and she shivered, "Let's move on…we can't stay here and must move faster."

She silently prayed for the ghosts here and respected that they clearly wanted us to leave. She loved history and wanted to know more of the children and what they did or how they talked…their language of living. She remembered a memory she had with Tyrion just a few months after her arrival at The Rock.

_Anya had been lying on her belly on Tyrion's bed as he sat on a chair nearby reading her a book called, "The Age Of Heroes". She was gazing at Tyrion as he read to her because she was fascinated with the history._

"_Do you know the history of Lann the Clever?" Tyrion asked._

"_I don't believe I've had the pleasure of hearing the infamous Lannister," she said in an amused voice._

_Tyrion smirked. "Well as you know he founded House Lannister, but how he found my house is a different tale. House Casterly ruled the Westerlands until Lann tricked them out of Casterly Rock using no weapons, but his wits."_

"_Sounds like someone I know," she mumbled and Tyrion grinned as he continued, "Lann the Clever destroyed House Casterly thus after taking over Casterly Rock and creating House Lannister. A golden lion upon a field of blood- crimson-…The Rains of Castamere… hear me roar."_

_She mockingly rolled her eyes at him. She silently yawned and looked out the balcony to see that it had gone dark outside and it was night. _

"_Dear brother, it seems your stories are putting the poor girl to sleep," Jaime said as he came in and sat on Tyrion's bed. _

_She turned to lie on her back and they gazed at each other. Jaime smiled at the way her body was laying. _

_Tyrion smiled and said, "It seems I'm getting quite hungry and thirsty." _

_He looked behind and sighed, "Would you look at that I have no more wine or food…I'll go down to the kitchens to get some."_

_Tyrion left the room and Jaime smiled down at her. His hand came up to her face and brushed a part of side bangs away from her eyes. His hand slowly went down from her face then her neck and she closed her eyes in pleasure as it stopped right on her breast. He came on top of her and stared to kiss her neck._

"_Jaime," she breathed, "…we can't…Tyrion's bed."_

_He smiled against her neck and then his hand lightly squeezed her breast and she gasped at him._

_He chuckled lightly, "He left. It won't take us that long…I promise."_

_Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled their bodies closer. She felt his hard cock against her thigh. "Please…not here." she moaned._

_As he got off the bed, he took her body with him as he kissed her passionately on the lips. She wrapped her legs around him and held on tightly to him. He led them through secret archway near Tyrion's room. _

_Her back slammed into her chamber's doors as Jaime kissed her more roughly. She could tell his hands wanted to be all over her body, but they still had to hold her up. Jaime's hand found the latch to the doors and pushed them open. After they went inside, Jaime's foot kicked the doors closed. They stumbled and fell on top of her bed. She giggled against Jaime's lips. _

_Jaime's hands then started to roam all over her body making her moan. Jaime's hands started to unlace her gown and pull it down her body. He got off her and started to take off his clothes and discard them on the ground along with her gown. She was only in her smallclothes, but it was see through. Jaime's lustful eyes went all over her body taking every inch of her in especially her breasts. He got back on top of her and planted soft kisses down her slender body. Once he got down to her area, he smirked and lifted up the helm of her skirt until it was over her head. He dropped it on the ground along with the rest of her clothes. _

_He spread her milky white legs wide open. He positioned at her entrance and stared at her, his eyes smiling down at her in an amusing way. "Say it," he said in a seductive voice, "I want you to say it."_

_She blushed at him and glanced down at his manhood. Her eyes went back up to his and she nodded shyly. "I want you. I want you to…to-"_

"_Say it, Anya."_

"_I want you to fuck me and I want it badly, very badly, Jaime," she said shyly which made him smirk as he thrust into her, groaning at the pleasure. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he pounded into her passionately. A coat of sweat stuck to their bodies as they held onto each other. _

_His hands dug into her thighs as he held them apart to get a better pleasure. He moaned in the back of his throat and smiled in victory as she went crazy with moans._

She was yanked out of her thoughts when a guard yelled as they came towards the waters of Red Fork, "My lady! We have trouble ahead of us!"

"Raise the banners," she commanded, "everyone must stay calm! We come in peace and whoever they are can't harm us under the King's orders."

They all gave a nod in agreement and understanding. The banners were raised as the herd of people on horses came forward to them. Once they raised their banners, she froze in slight fear. She urged her horse in front with the guards.

Once they were face to face with them, the guard beside her said, "This is Princess Anastasia of House Baratheon, sister to King Robert Baratheon, what right do you have here with her?"

"Where are you all heading," the Lannister solider said to her ignoring the other guard's command.

"We are heading to Riverrun…" she said sternly like her brother would have "Are we going to have a problem now?"

The Lannister soldiers gave each other a look then turned back to her, "Yes, Princess. We do have a problem. We don't want to do this, but he commanded us to if that was your answer."

She had already known who "he" was, but she wanted to hear them say it, "Who sent you?!" she commanded in anger and some of the Lannister soldiers were fearful to tell her because of her anger like Robert's.

"Ser Jaime of House-"

"I know what house he's from!" she raised her voice in anger and rage at him.

"Just follow us, Princess and you won't be harmed."

Her jaw tightened in rage and she said through her teeth, "Fine."

The Lannister soldiers surround their party and she sighed in annoyance.

**. . .**

They rode through the Lannister camp and she held in her anger, but she knew that it was shown on her face. They dismounted from their horses and she took off her gloves in irritation as Jaime came out of a large tent that was set up at the head of the camp whish she assumed to be his. She gave her gloves to one of her maids who took them quickly. They all waited for her to do something and she looked around the camp in inspection.

She faked a smile for a moment and then her lips turned into a straight line. She stormed up to Jaime and said, "How dare you command me here! I need to be somewhere right now and you know that it is Riverrun! You better pray to The Stranger that my brother, the king doesn't find out what you've done. This is kidnapping, abduction of not only the king's sister, but a Princess. What right do you have?!"

He jaw tightened a little and he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his tent. He pushed her inside the tent and she stumbled. He went back outside and commanded, "Put the men in chains and the women in the Princess's tent over there. Don't let anyone know she's here and inside this tent not matter what."

"Yes, m'lord," one of the guards said outside the tent. She backed away from the flap of the tent. She put a great distance between them to far away from as possible. She stood at the head of his table that was in the tent. She looked around and noticed that everything was either in black, crimson, or gold and the tent was crimson.

He came back inside and looked a little hurt as he saw the fear written on her face. She gulped and felt her palms sweat as she said, "Jaime…"

"I would never hurt you," he said calmly.

When he tried to come around the table and closer to her she went the other way. "Jaime, why am I here? You stopped my party from Riverrun…why?"

"Because I'm going to attack there, very soon and I know my men would tear you apart no matter what you say or who you are."

"You're attacking Riverrun! Are you mad?! I'm not staying here with you after what you did to Ned."

"He took my brother, what do you expect me to do?" he replied in an angry voice.

"To not be a fool," she yelled at him which made him freeze, "attacking him was foolish. You've just started war between the Lannisters and the Starks…people will go and get ready for war. This is only the beginning. Seven hells, Jaime!"

"You and my father have the same thoughts on this," he said.

She scoffed. "I very highly doubt it because I actually like the Starks."

"Who will you fight for then, Anya," he asked clearly now interested in her answer.

"The Starks." She said immediately without any hesitation.

He looked down in disappointment and then as he looked back up she could see the rage in his eyes as his jaw tightened. He leaned on the by his fists and yelled to one of the guards, "Guards take her away! Put guards at her tent! Make sure she's well-guarded…she is now an enemy of House Lannister! Don't let any in or out of her tent!"

The guards came in quickly and as they dragged her away and to her tent she yelled and screamed and struggled against them, "Let me go, you bastards! Free us immediately!" They threw her on the ground in her tent and her maids came to her side. She slightly screamed in pain as her the palm of her hand went through a long and fat nail on the ground. She kept on wailing in pain.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**All I can tell you for the next chapter is just three words…Robb is back.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Someone get some help! Call a maester!" her maid, Celia yelled.

"AAHHHH!" she kept screaming as the maids tried pull the nail out of her hand. Tear were in her eyes because of the enormous amount of pain she felt from the wound. Her hand was bloody and some of it was still spilling out of her hand.

Jaime came inside her tent and immediately came over to her. She moved her hand and herself away from him hurting herself in the process when he kneeled down and tried to touch her hand.

"Get away from me," she hissed at Jaime.

Celia came over to her with wet and dry cloths and some alcohol in a glass bottle. She gently grabbed her nailed hand and breathed. She gave Anya an apologetic look and then she quickly pulled the large nail out of her hand.

Anya screamed in immediate pain and screamed even more when Celia poured the bottle of alcohol on the open wound. Jaime tried to touch her wound and she flinched away from him and anger and hate were held in her eyes as she looked at him. The maids and guards noticed, but held in their laughter at the most beautiful man in the Seven Kingdoms being rejected by a beautiful woman.

"Leave." He commanded all of them in a harsh tone and they obeyed. Celia put the supplies near Jaime. The guards bowed and the maids curtsied and then left. Jaime took the wet cloth and her hand. She tried to pull her hand away from him, but Jaime just pulled her body closer to his. He cleaned the wound with the wet cloth. After all the blood was cleaned off her hand, Jaime threw the cloth and grabbed the bandages and wrapped it around her hand.

"How did this happen?" he asked as he was tying the bandage up.

"One of you guards pushed me into the ground and," she brought up her hand to his face and gestured towards it, "well this happened to my hand. You said I wouldn't be harmed and what do you know, I've been harmed."

Jaime's jaw tightened in anger and he yelled, "Because you chose him over me in a heartbeat!"

She froze at his words. She stayed silent as he continued yelling, "Why?! Why would you do all those things?! I thought that maybe you would choose me because of our history!"

"That's why I didn't choose you!" she snapped, "I wanted to start over, Jaime. I want Robb because he isn't like you…he's a Stark and besides I've already gave my answer to them."

Jaime laughed like a mad man as he stood up and she hesitantly stood up. "You honestly believe the Stark boy isn't like me. He's a man and you're a beautiful woman who has the choice to marry him. Any man in their right mind would of course try to woo you just so they can fuck you."

She slapped him across the cheek. The contact of the slap was so hard and loud that it slightly echoed in the tent. Jaime's blonde hair was still in his face as his head was turned from the slap and then he chuckled lowly and darkly.

"Robb isn't like you…he'll never be like you, ever."

"You're so naïve, Anya."

"You're foolish, Jaime." She said as she whirled back around. "When the Starks find out what you've done they'll kill you or maybe they might kill Tyrion."

"They took my brother so I took one of theirs." He said.

She could not hold back the hurt and surprise on her face from showing. She turned from him so her back was to him_. It explains so much…,_ she thought_, I can't trust him anymore not when there is a war about to happen. Once I said that it was the Starks, Jaime sees me as his enemy not the person I once was. All the signs point to it…he stole me away from my marriage to the Starks -Robb Stark-, he almost killed Ned, he screwed his sister, and he starting a war with them. _

"And now I'm taking away something of yours…" she said. "A Lannister always pays his debts." She said mockingly.

His lips turned into a straight line and his hands clenched into fists so hard that she could see his knuckles and the veins on his hand popped out. "What exactly are you taking away from me, Anya?"

"Well, you love me, don't you? So I'm taking that and my body away from you."

"Anya," he warned as he moved closer to her. She backed away from him and stumbled into a table. Jaime came closer to her until their bodies were touching. Jaime's kept his eyes on hers as he said, "Are you pregnant, Anya?"

"No, no, no…of course not…I can't be," she said. Anya hadn't really thought about it at all.

His hand went to her belly and she immediately shoved it away and said, "I'm not pregnant, Jaime. Even if I was I would get rid of it immediately because what is Robb going to say after it is born and it looks like you."

He smirked and she gave him a look, "Stop it."

"It's just that I wouldn't mind having a babe that looks like you and I."

Before she could reply a guard came in and said, "Ser Jaime, the Baratheon guards are asking for you and that if you don't come they said that you don't want to know what they'll do."

Jaime groaned and moved away from her and she let out a shaky breath as he left. She was glad that he left before things got heated between then again and that she wasn't going down that road with Jaime again.

**. . .**

Anya had asked one of the guards if she could take a bath in the river nearby and he looked at with a suspicious look, but then once she told him who she was he quickly agreed and she went to the river.

It was almost sundown, but the wind held cold chills in them that gave her the shivers up her spine. She unrobed and stepped into the waters of the lake. She dunked her head under the water of the river and felt a wave of relaxation. She combed her hand through her the top of her hair and sighed.

"Well, I remember this from the first time we met." A voice said behind her, their voice amused and she knew that the voice belonged to Jaime. She covered herself as she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"Go away," she said and Jaime laughed.

He looked down at his clothes and once he looked back up at her she could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. He started to take off his clothes as she said, "No. Jaime don't…I'm taking a bath and I want to do it alone."

"I know that," he said as he took off his pants, "but why can't we just have a little fun mixed in."

She tried to hold in the blush from coming onto her face as she saw his erection. Once he was completely naked as his nameday, he stepped into the water. Still covering her top half with her arms, she turned to him and backed away.

As he came closer to her, "Imagine emerald green eyes with pale skin, and silky black hair to go with it."

She slightly smiled. "Alright I'll admit our babe would look very adorable."

Jaime pulled her closer and her arms went by her side. Jaime smiled in victory and he kissed her. For a moment she kissed him back and then turned her head the other way, "We can't…have a baby together. This can never be…no matter how much we both want it."

Jaime's hand caressed her cheek and pulled her even closer to him, and whispered against her lips, "We had a last night, but no goodbye."

She started to feel aroused by Jaime and he was starting to feel it too. "That's right." She whispered.

"I should give you a proper goodbye," he whispered and she nodded.

Her breathing quickened as Jaime hand went under water and to her area. Her hands immediately went to his shoulders to hold herself up as he started to rub her area and she moaned at the pleasure. She felt Jaime's cock hardened against her thigh. His inserted two fingers inside of her and she moaned loudly. His pace quickened as her moans got louder and louder.

Jaime chuckled lowly and said, "If you're any louder my men will hear and they'll talk about how dirty you are."

When she opened her mouth to protest, Jaime immediately kissed her passionately. His tongue went into her mouth and it danced with hers. His hand went into her wet black hair while the other was still in her, fastening the pace of his fingers inside of her.

"Jaime," she moaned. He smirked and started to plant soft kisses along her jaw. She threw her head back in pleasure as his fingers plunged into her faster and harder.

"Come for me," Jaime said seductively into her ear. She was almost there, but something stopped her from climaxing. She pulled away from Jaime and a confused expression held his face. She shook her head and said, "No, stop…we can't."

She staggered out of the river and put her robe on. She hastily tied the ribbons around her waist and turned to Jaime, who was still in the river with a confused expression. She started to laugh hysterically.

"I'm getting married in a couple of weeks. I can't be doing this…this thing with you. I honestly don't know if I'm pregnant and I am scared if it is true and then I get married to Robb and I change my mind and want to get married to you a-and," she sighed and rubbed her temples, "…there is just so many things that could go wrong if we are together and if I am pregnant."

Jaime got out of the river and put on his breeches. His wet broad and muscled chest glistened against the beam of the sunset. "Then we will get through it…you and I, we could be together if we wanted to and this babe could have a childhood and I will be the best father it could've asked for," he tried to convince her, his eyes still held hope in them. "You made this decision twice without me and you were alone back then, but you won't be now, I promise. We could run away to Casterly Rock and raise our children together."

She considered the fantasy for a moment, "No one could touch us there at The Rock…we don't have to play the game of thrones anymore. Tyrion could be their cool uncle and he would live with us and have supper with us and the children." She gazed off into the distance as she said this and a joyful smile appeared on her face for an instant until she shook her head.

"No we can't…it can never happen."

He groaned in frustration. "Why? Just because you agreed to marry the wolf…I don't give a horse's shit about him and what he thinks."

She narrowed her eyes in anger, "I do," she snapped, "I care for him and for you. I don't know what to do, Jaime…at first I wanted you and that was all I knew, but then I met Robb and then I-I felt something for him."

"What exactly are your feelings for Robb Stark?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

She didn't know what to say because she knew whet her feelings for Robb were, but didn't know how to tell Jaime because of the last time she told him how she felt about Robb in the tent.

**. . .**

"Treason?" he said in a disbelieve able voice.

Robb was in the Great Hall breaking his fast with Theon when Maester Luwin came in and handed him a rolled up parchment of paper.

"Sansa wrote this," he asked Maester Luwin.

"It's your sister's hand, but the queen's words. You're summoned to King's Landing to swear fealty to the new king," Maester Luwin said to Robb.

Robb's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his Tully blue eyes held anger in them. He never liked the Lannisters and was glad that they left, but was sad and angry that they took Anya with them. Theon wouldn't stop making jests about him being depressing and gloomy ever since she left. Robb would never admit it to anyone aloud, but he really did miss her and was very depressed about it_. I never got to tell her how I felt,_ Robb remembered telling Theon this and he just laughed and said, _You'll have plenty of time to tell her, you dimwit. You'll see her after she goes to Riverrun and she already agreed to marry you according to your lord father so stop being a lovesick fool. _

"Joffrey puts my father in chains, the Lannisters took Anya and my future wife and now he wants his arse kissed."

"This is a royal command, my lord. If you should refuse to obey-"

Robb cut Luwin off saying, "Oh I won't refuse. His grace summons me to King's Landing, I'll got to King's Landing, but not alone."

He crumpled the rolled up piece of parchment in his hand in rage and gave it back to Luwin as he said, "Call the banners." Theon smiled in victory because he was finally getting to fight in a war and now so would Robb, but Theon was doing this just for the fun of it…he was doing this for his family and for love and revenge.

"All of them, my lord," Maester Luwin questioned with curiosity.

"The lords are still loyal to their liege lord, are they not?"

"They are," he replied immediately.

"Then we'll see what their words are worth." Robb said.

Maester Luwin gave a low bow and left as Robb sat back down with Theon. He felt a little jittery because he knew that he had just had on to the theory of a war starting between the Starks and the Lannisters. _They started it when they attacked him and then took her from marrying because of threat_, he thought.

"Are you scared," Theon asked, bringing Robb out of his thoughts.

He lifted his hand out form under the table and he saw that it was trembling. Robb honestly didn't even notice that it was happening. "I guess so," he replied.

"Good," Theon said simply.

"Why is that good," he questioned.

"It means you're not stupid," said Theon in a obvious voice. "Just remember on the battlefield that The Kingslayer took Anya away from you by his own hands and that who knows what he might have done to her already."

_Theon is right_, he thought, _he might have raped her over and over again_.

As Robb laid asleep in his fur covered bed, he couldn't help his fear taking over him and his mind.

"_PLEASE," Anya screamed as tears streamed down her face._

_The Kingslayer kept pounding painfully into her as she kept on begging. Blood was the white linen sheets and on her area. Robb noticed that they were in The Kingslayer's tent because of the furniture's color and it was dark out, but the moonlight shined in the tent. He held her hands above her head in an excruciating grip that was so painful that her hands were turning white. _

_Sweat coated their bodies and The Kingslayer looked to be in a great amount of pleasure. He kept moaning, "Gods, Anya, you're so tight and you're a maiden which makes it even better."_

"_Stop it…please," she whimpered. He held a sadist grin on his face as he pounded into her again, this time more harder and rougher._

_Her head went from side to side and she struggled and tried to push him away from him, but he kept her trapped beneath him. Robb wanted this to desperately stop because it was just unbearable to even glance at it for a moment longer. _

_He leaned in closer to whisper into her hear, "I bet the Stark boy doesn't know how to do this." _

_He bent his head down to her breasts and she shook her head. He smirked as he started to suck her hard nipple on one of her breasts. Robb felt a little uncomfortable because he had never seen Anya's body before or the Kingslayer's _

_Anya kept her eyes open, but then started to close them. Robb was completely confused as she started to moan now instead of screaming. He kept thrusting into her and then Robb froze as she moaned and bit her lip, "Jaime…don't stop, please."_

_Jaime's smirk got wider and he came up and kissed her passionately on the lips. His hands went slowly from her wrists and went down the curves of her body. He squeezed her bottom and she smiled against his lips. She giggled as he lifted her up onto his lap and she started to bounce up and down on him. _

_He leaned down to plant kisses on her shoulders and jaw. She gasped in pleasure as he squeezed her ass cheeks again. A smile appeared on her face and he said, "I knew you would like doing this."_

_They both fell back on top the bed their sweating bodies as close to each other as possible. Her arms were above her head again and his hands were on her upper arms as their faces got closer to each other._

_They held each other's eye contact and anyone who could see this would think that they were in love and that he wasn't just raping her a moment ago. Robb got very pissed off now because he realized that even though her being raped was one of his fears, it was his true fear that she was in love with him after giving into him._

"_Marry me." The Kingslayer said in a raspy voice._

_She smiled and nodded. "Ok. I'll marry you."_

_He slowly moved his hips in and out of her as he said, "Let me fill you with my seed."_

"_Please, I want you." She moaned._

"_Tell me you want my cum. Tell me you love me. Tell me you rather have me than Robb Stark." He urged._

"_I want your cum inside of me. I love you, Jaime. I need you and I would rather have you than Robb Stark," she said, but she looked at Robb instead._

_Robb froze and then The Kingslayer turned his head around to look at him. He laughed and got off Anya. He walked to Robb and grinned back at Anya as she sat up straight in the bed her body coated with sweat. _

_He looked at him from head to toe in an amused and mocking way. "You think that she would want you when she could have me," he said as he stood beside him and they both looked at a very naked Anya. _

"_Seriously, think about it, boy. She could easily have you in the palm of her hand, but she didn't choose you and didn't want to stay with you in that grey wasteland you call home and she went with me and well," he gestured with his hand towards her, "Look at that, boy. I could fuck her all day if I wanted to and I could rape her just as roughly and she would still want me more than you."_

_Robb turned his head towards him and his expression was filled with rage and all he wanted to do was kill The Kingslayer and take Anya right there and then on the bed._

_As if The Kingslayer knew what he was thinking, he whispered to Robb, "Just take her. You can't deny it, boy. You want her so badly…you want to possess her and her body." _

_His handed tightened into fists as his temper rose higher. Anya smiled sweetly at Robb as he turned to look back at her. She got off the bed and went towards Robb. When he looked again, the Kingslayer was gone._

_She came closer to him and brought their bodies closer together. Her hair fell on her back in black silky curly tousles that still made her look very beautiful in the moonlight. She simply smiled sweetly at him again and gently kissed him on the lips._

Robb had played it in the dream in his head over and over again, desperately trying to get something out of it. Once the Kingslayer had left he felt aroused by Anya and her naked body. He wanted to get her, his father, and his sisters back from the Lannisters.

He didn't doubt that once Anya had found out what Joffrey did to his father that she would be very anger, pissed off, and let her known Baratheon fury reach a dangerous height. He chuckled to himself as he was getting ready. He got even angrier when he thought about him touching Anya, Anastasia…his soon-to-be wife.

He controlled his rage as he stepped out of his chambers and thought, _There is only one thing I truly want and she is caged in with the lions where I can't get to her…for now._

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Alright you guys…sorry for the rape of Anya, I didn't want to write the scene, but I felt like Theon's words would have in impact on Robb because he loves her and now she was taken by Jaime and is a prisoner there.**

**I promise they will meet again…just not probably for a few more chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a long while…and also writer's block, but it wasn't as bad as one of my other stories were. Hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

"_I care about him as much as I care about you," she said honestly, "maybe even more."_

_Stupid, stupid,_ she thought, to herself. She remembered telling Jaime that sentence and then he stormed out of her tent without another word or second glance at her. She fell on the bed with a huff of frustration involving a lion and a wolf.

She couldn't explain how she felt about Robb yet, but she knew her feelings for Jaime were weakening because of everything they went through together. She thought that she loved him when she was at The Rock, but that was a child's fantasy.

Jaime's love consumes her and sometimes becomes her…he challenges her; he even makes her think twice about doing or saying something. _He makes me question my beliefs_, she thought, _what is right and what is wrong._

Robb's loves was different to Anya. _His love is pure_, she thought, _his love was nothing like Jaime's, he is good for me, he made me strong like a wolf. _She felt tears in her eyes for some reason…she missed him, she wanted to go back to Robb and run into his arms.

_They will go to war for me,_ she told herself, _they will kill each other, they'll hate each other, and they'll cause so much pain just to have me._

Her jaw tightened in anger as she heard someone whisper in hush tones outside of her tent, "The king is dead. King Robert is dead."

She burst into tears and fell to the ground. She clutched her chest in sorrow and let her tears run down her face, not caring what she looked like. _The Lannisters did this_, she realized_, they killed him…but why? Why would they kill him? _She sobbed so loudly that she was sure that Robb heard her.

A maid came in and tried to help her up and ask her what is wrong, but Anya pushed her away and didn't talk to anyone. She just hugged her knees to her chest and stuffed her face into her knees. She heard a voice yelling, "Why did you tell her that?!"

She knew immediately that it was Jaime's and rage along with despair filled her mind and body. She jolted up as Jaime came into her tent.

"You son of a bitch!" Anya roared. She was surprised because she couldn't keep her temper that she's known for in control. She continued yelling, "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU…IS THIS YOUR REVENGE FOR ME LOVING ROBB STARK?!"

She strode forward and started to uncontrollably bang on his chest with her fists. She still let the tears fall down her face as she sobbed, "Why? Why would you take my brother away from me? I never even got to say good-bye to him. I gave you everything…what more could you want from me?"

Jaime let her bang on his chest for a while then he grabbed her wrists and she struggled to break free of his grips on her. He held her close to him and she strived to push him away from her. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Anya wanted nothing to do with Jaime because of his family; she didn't want to listen to his pleas, reasons, or anything he had to say about her brother and his death.

Anastasia was done…she didn't want to play their games anymore or be caught in between sides or men…Robb and Jaime, the Starks or Lannisters…love or her family…her happiness or what's right.

Jaime let go of her after she calmed down, but as soon as Jaime was about to speak to her, she slapped him across the face. She wasn't as sad as she was before, but she was still angry and vengeful at the Lannisters.

"I don't want t-this life. I want to settle down and Robb can give me that. I don't care anymore, Jaime because your family took the one thing I act usually do care about…they took my big brother away from me." She said as she looked in his eyes.

She whispered to Jaime, "Let me go. Let me go back to Robb Stark and let me live the life that I had chosen for myself. Please, Jaime…we can't be together no matter how much we try w-we cannot go on like this, not anymore."

She cupped his cheek and pleaded, "Please."

Jaime's hand came on top of hers on his face and he gently pulled it away and whispered back, "I can't."

She snatched her hand away from his and backed away and shook her head at him. She opened her mouth to say something until a guard came running in and said as he was clearly out of breath, "Ser Jaime…i-it's Robb Stark. His forces are just ahead north of us and some south."

Jaime gave her a glance as he left her tent and she paced around it for awhile. She was alone in her tent and probably the camp as well. She stopped in her pacing and looked to the open flap and she listened in for any sounds…there was nothing, but silence…dead silence. She quickly grabbed her black cloak and tied it around her neck.

She stepped out of the tent and saw that it was as empty as a graveyard and as quite as a crypt. She walked aimlessly around the Lannister camp. She felt chills go up her spine as the wind blew past her. The flaps of some of the tents would fly up a little making the camp look abandoned and ghost-like.

She hugged herself because of how cold it was. The cold seemed to freeze the tears on her face and cause the blood in her cheeks to become slightly red and her lips to become a soft pink color. Anya tried to find a horse and luckily she was able to find one. The horse seemed uneasy as she approached it. Anya shushed it and petted his head. The horse seemed strong and fast and she wondered why they didn't take him along with them, the horse had silky black hair and some of it would go in his eyes, but he was able to see.

She smiled happily at him as he agreed to let her mount him. She urged it forward and she almost fell off it as he rode forward. She bounced up and down on its back as it kept riding faster and faster away. She moved it to ride into the woods. After a moment of riding into the woods, she heard horses behind her and people yelling. She glanced behind quickly enough to where she saw two horses and they were Lannister soldiers on the backs of the horses.

Anya urged her horse to go faster and it obeyed and rode faster. She felt free for some reason as she rode through the woods as she passed the trees in a blur and the wind blew through her black hair and the black cloak around her neck. Anya felt her heart beat faster and faster as the Lannister soldiers were coming closer. She saw up ahead a hill or something steep enough to where she was able to lose them and get them off her trail.

_I have to get away from them_, she thought. She suddenly prayed to the old gods that they would protect Robb from death in this battle and she prayed for Jaime to survive as well. She felt something inside of her like a flame or torch for Robb and it was growing brighter and brighter, but as her flame for Robb kept growing she felt Jaime's flame lower itself.

_He has to let me go_, she told herself, _he has to…he must or he'll just end up disappointed. I need to be with Robb, he'll be good for me, and he changed me in a way Jaime will never know or understand somehow. _

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard arrows fly past her and run through the chests of the Lannister soldiers. They immediately fell off their horses and she slowed her horse down until it came to a full stop. Confusion spread over her face and she heard rustling in the bushes and she whirled her head around on her horse. Anya's heartbeat quickened as she dismounted her horse and came closer to the bushes.

She jumped back as she was about to push them aside and Theon came out of them bow and arrow in his hands, ready to shoot. He immediately lowered his arrow and he was definitely surprised to see her alive and his eyes widened.

"Anastasia Baratheon," he whispered in amazement, he came closer to her and said more clearly, "You're alive. How…How did you make it out of there alive, Princess?"

"Please, Theon call me Anya. What do you mean alive? Why would anyone even think that I'm dead?"

"Kinglsayer," Theon said simply.

"What did he say," she asked, her anger rising.

Theon licked his lips and sighed. He looked to be afraid to answer her so she repeated her question and Theon looked down and then he finally had the courage to answer her, "He said some things to Robb…specific things and private things."

She stepped closer to her and wondered what Jaime said to Robb then something Theon said to her made her wonder. Her face softened a little as she realized, "Wait, Robb beat Jaime."

Theon smiled in victory and he proudly said, "Robb did more than that. He captured him and scattered his forces across the fields like chickens with their heads cut off."

She smiled brightly for a moment then frowned as she asked, "What did he say to Robb, Theon? Please, tell me."

His jaw tightened and he stood up straight more. "We should get going, Anya. Robb will want to know that you're act usually alive."

He grabbed the reins of her horse and led it towards the hill that she was riding for and she followed Theon. She stayed close to him and was on alert for any thing dangerous. She wrapped her cloak around herself more tightly as Theon led her up the hill. She looked in amazement as she saw how the Stark camp was set up.

She sighed in relief as she saw Robb come out of the tent along with the other lords of the North and Lady Stark. They all froze as they saw her and Theon smiled. She smiled warmly at Robb as he strode up to her. She ran up to him and into his arms. He hugged her tightly and whirled her around as he kissed her passionately. She giggled in his arms. She smiled into his lips as he kept on kissing her. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes as he held her by the waist and said, "Don't ever do that to me again."

She smiled and nodded. He embraced her and she buried her head into Robb's fur cloak. As they pulled away from each other, she kept her head down as she let a tear escape her eye and Robb lifted her chin up and asked curiously as he smiled down at her, "Why are you crying, Anya?"

She shook her head. "I'm happy."

Robb smiled and pecked her lips. "I'm happy, too."

"What did he say to you?"

Immediately after she asked that question, Robb stiffened and he pulled away from her and looked to Theon. Theon held up his hands in defense, "I didn't say anything to her. I thought I let you tell her what the Kingslayer said."

Robb gave Theon a fake smile and said, "How very kind of you, Greyjoy."

Robb led her to a tent and opened the flap to his tent and she went inside. She saw that everything was fur and it looked like a Stark's tent. She sat down in a chair while Robb stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He said some things, Anya." Robb shifted uncomfortably on his feet and kept his eyes on something in the distance. "After we captured him, he said something about you that made me want to just kill him over and over again. He said that he loved you and that he knew about my feelings about you and tried to use them against me. He said that we could end this war right there and then and that it would decide who gets you. What really drives me mad is about what he said about who gets you like you were an object."

She scoffed. "Some might say that I'm the rope in The Kingslayer's and The Young Wolf's tug and war."

He laughed for a moment then became serious. "Do you still have feelings for Jaime Lannister?" he asked as he finally looked up at her.

She took a moment to think about. "He asked the thing about you." She told him. "I don't know if I still have any feelings for him, but I know I have much stronger feelings for you than I did before. When they tried to keep me from you, it only made my feelings for you grow stronger and then they killed my brother." She tried to hold in her tears and as Robb came to her side and he held her close to him and she grabbed onto his tunic, she let the tears run down her face. "They killed my brother, Robb. They k-killed him, how could they? How could they do this to him?"

"I'll kill them. After I get back my father and sisters, I'll kill them. I promise." He told her.

She shook her head. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Robb."

"I choose you, Robb" she continued, "I don't want to hide. I want you."

"Always," she whispered as he calmed her.

**. . .  
**

Robb had his arm on her waist as they were sleeping together in the same bed of his tent. She couldn't sleep because of what Jaime had told Robb and she already figured that there was more that Robb wasn't telling her. As his arm was on her waist, she played with the arms on his arms and wondered about her life with Jaime, their relationship, if they even had a future together and what would become of them.

Anya would start to think about what she could do if she left Westeros now that her brother was dead. She did love Renly and Stannis, but not enough to stay. She thought about leaving countless times…changing her name and grabbing some gold and seeing what the world has to offer her instead of this life. She knew that there was a whole new world out there just waiting for her.

_I could leave_, she thought still playing with his hairs, _and no one would know…only me, no one else. I could just leave the war to them and not look back_. _I never wanted a war…I can't string them along…I have to let one of them go and set one of them free. _

She sighed lowly and gently lifted up his arm off her. She slid out from under the sheets and got off the bed, she put it back down on the bed. Robb rolled on his side and kept on sleeping soundlessly with little snores escaping his mouth. She smiled at what she was wearing. She remembered putting on a nightgown with an attached corset…it had all been in white.

Anya grabbed her white silk robe and put it on her body. She tied the ribbons together and she noticed her black hair was curly in a beautiful way and it was tousled. She walked out into the cold night air, the wind was low, but still blowing.

She looked around cautiously as she walked to where the prisoners were being held. She knew that in the back of her mind that she should turn back around and go back to sleep in Robb's bed, but something pulled her closer to Jaime. She managed to get around the prisoners and to Jaime's cell or act usually wooden pole. She walked towards him and once she was close enough to him, his head came up and he was surprised to see her. She saw the dried up blood on his face and the small cuts on his face. She thought of Robb defeating Jaime and held in her laugh.

She came closer and she saw his clothes were torn with small gashes. She kneeled down and Jaime gave her a blank expression and she tore some of the skirt und her nightgown and looked around for some water. She saw a bucket of water near the horses and she quickly ran to it and brought it back to Jaime. She kneeled back down and dipped the piece of cloth into the water and brought it up to Jaime's face.

She gently wiped the blood off his face and her eyes glanced to his chains around his wrists and body.

"I can't get out of them. I've already tried," he mumbled.

She smiled playfully and said, "Serves you right for picking a fight with a man twice than less your age which is ironic when you think about it."

His hand tried to touch her face, but couldn't because of the chain and so he grunted in anger. "I'm sorry…I didn't want this to happen, I never wanted any of this," she said honestly as she kept on wiping the blood off his face.

"It's my fault this happened to you if only I'd just…" she continued then she shook her head, "I shouldn't have done any of this to you and Robb. I'm stringing you both along and it's killing me. I have to make a decision, but I'm afraid, Jaime…if I choose one of you then I'll lose the other."

She didn't know why this was so hard for her…, but she had to choose. She leaned in and cupped his face. Anya kissed Jaime and he immediately kissed her back, his tongue entering her mouth. Their tongues danced with each other and she pulled him closer to her.

She moaned into his mouth and wanted more for some reason. She brought her body closer to him and sat in his lap and she felt him grow hard underneath her bottom. Anya brought her hand down from her face and went down his body. She lifted her nightgown up so that Jaime could see all of her and he mumbled against her lips, "This is torture."

She smiled and said, "Oh what a woman can do." She sighed as she continued, "I need you to answer me a question and honestly because your answer will depend of this will go on."

He nodded and she pulled away and asked, "Are you in love with me?"

"Yes," Jaime said immediately, "what kind of question is that?"

She looked in his eyes and said, "No you don't. You're still in love with Cersei." She got off him and straightened her nightgown and she finally said what she had wanted to say for years now, "I can't compete with her, Jaime. She's your first love and she's your sister. I don't want to be second choice because she rejected you and didn't want to have things you wanted."

She took a deep breathe as she tried to calm herself. "I can't be with you, Jaime…not anymore. I can't."

"No, Anya. Don't do this." He pleaded.

Anya shook her head and she walked away from him and ignored his yelling. She went back to Robb's tent and smiled as she saw him still sleeping. She went to the table that was in the middle of the tent and took out a piece of paper and ink and started to write…

_Dear Robb,_

_It pains me to do this to you especially when you just got me back, but I must. I lost one brother and I can't lose another. I know I made a promise to you, but I cannot keep that promise. I'm leaving for good this time and I can't come back. I think, no, I know it's for the better if I leave for I have caused so much of this war. You may tell me other wise, but it's my fault for what's happening. I do still care for Jaime and for you and I can't have you both. If I choose one of you then I will lose the other. _

_I'm sorry._

_-Anya_

She got dressed and pinned her hair up like her mother's. She placed the letter on the table. She wore her Baratheron sigil pin and waked up her Baretheon men she still had from Jaime's camp. They came with her willingly and they got the horses ready for them. She packed her bags and put them on the horse. She mounted her horse as did the rest of them and she gave them a nod to go ahead of her.

Soon she followed them and forced herself not to look back and regret what she was leaving behind…and she didn't.

_Renly_, she thought, _here I come, little brother._

**~Fin~**


	12. Chapter 12

Their party had finally arrived at Renly's camp. Anya held her head up high and proud as they rode into the camp. She took a deep breath and sat up straight on her horse. Her men behind her followed her movements and made sure that their weapons were at their sides, ready for a battle if they came across one. Anya had put herself in front and ordered the men to hold the Baratheon banners up high. Most of her men had suggested that she rode in the middle so they were able to protect her better, but she didn't want that because she wanted to let her brother know that she was here.

She felt like the camp was miles long because every tent she passed was either Tyrell, which were dark green tents or Baratheon, mustard yellow tents. They finally made it to Renly's tent that was the largest one.

"What is your purpose here?" a Baratheon guard asked, his voice was rough.

She smirked at them and for a moment she felt like a Lannister, but she quickly pushed the thought away. "My purpose is not for you, but for my brother, Renly. Tell him that his big sister is here. I'm sure he'll be pleased to see me after all this time."

The guards' eyes widened and they gave each other a look and gulped. They quickly bowed their heads and said, "We are sorry, Princess Anastasia. We were not told that you were coming."

They both went inside the tent while she dismounted her horse and ordered her men, "Stay on your horses."

They all obeyed and she felt a very small amount of power seep through her like a wave. After a few moments, Renly came out along with a woman who was a brunette. She was pretty, but Anya knew her little brother's secret…especially the one with the woman's brother. Anya assumed that the woman next to Reny must've been the Tyrell girl, Margaery who her brother was betrothed too.

Renly didn't smile at her as he came closer to her, but then again neither did she. He looked at her from head to toe and questioned, "I see the Lannisters have really dug their claws into you, big sister."

She elegantly raised her eyebrow and then looked behind him and said as she looked him in the eyes, "I see that the Tyrells have their thorns in you as well."

"I guess your right."

"I guess I am."

Renly smiled brightly at her and so did she. He picked her up in a hug and swung her around, laughing in joy. She giggled as he put her back down. She smiled and said, "I'm glad to see you."

"As am I. It's relieving to see a familiar face around here." her brother told her. He looked down at their joined hands and he sighed. She frowned as she searched his face. He had the same look on his face when him and the rest of her brothers had on when they had told her that their mother and father had died.

"What is it," she asked, her voice shaky and her tone was worried.

He lightly squeezed her hands and gestured with his head to his tent and said, "Let's go inside the tent."

Renly turned to her men and sternly said, "You can get off your horses. Eat if you would like or sleep. Lord Mally will show you your tents."

They bowed their heads and Renly led her inside the tent by her hands. He sat her down in a chair near a fire and next to her is where he sat on another chair. He licked his lips and looked down at her hands, "You probably already know about Robert's death."

"Yes…I found out while I was with Jaime."

He chuckled and muttered in disgust, "Kingslayer."

She decided to let it go because she knew she had to let them go…for her family. He contined as he finally looked up and into her eyes, "Did the Kingslayer…touch you?"

She scoffed. "Renly, this is not a good conversation to have right now especially not after his death."

"I need to know," he slightly raised his voice in anger, "I'm you brother. I want to know if he did anything to you when he kidnapped you. Please, Anya…you can tell me."

She thought back to when she was in the water with Jaime just a fortnight ago…

_Her breathing quickened as Jaime hand went under water and to her area. Her hands immediately went to his shoulders to hold herself up as he started to rub her area and she moaned at the pleasure. She felt Jaime's cock hardened against her thigh. His inserted two fingers inside of her and she moaned loudly. His pace quickened as her moans got louder and louder._

_Jaime chuckled lowly and said, "If you're any louder my men will hear and they'll talk about how dirty you are."_

_When she opened her mouth to protest, Jaime immediately kissed her passionately. His tongue went into her mouth and it danced with hers. His hand went into her wet black hair while the other was still in her, fastening the pace of his fingers inside of her._

_"Jaime," she moaned. He smirked and started to plant soft kisses along her jaw. She threw her head back in pleasure as his fingers plunged into her faster and harder._

_"Come for me," Jaime said seductively into her ear._

She brought herself back from the present and softly replied, "He didn't rape me."

His eyes widened and her heart beat started to beat faster and faster as she realized that her brother was starting to put the puzzle pieces together.

His face twisted in slight disgust and worry as he asked lowly, "Did you…no, no, you wouldn't. Anya, you could never. Did you let him do things to you?"

She couldn't look him in the eyes and her brother gasped in shock, "How did this even happen? I thought you cared for Ned's Stark son."

She nodded. "I do, I really do, but I also care for him too. A-And I was so confused that I just left them both and I came here."

"When?"

"At the Rock."

"Have you tried to stop him?"

"What? Renly, I consented towards it. I tried to stay away from him, but I couldn't resist him and he couldn't either. He claims to love me…"

"You don't love him back?"

"I care for him."

"Caring and loving someone are two different things, sister."

She chuckled. "I suppose your right then."

"And the boy? What about him?"

"I care for him as well."

"You made the right choice then…"

"I feel like I started this war. If only I kept my legs closed, none of this would have ever happened."

"But it did, Anya." He told her. "How long has this been going on?"

She gulped and she started to cry for some reason and her brother held her close to his chest, stroking her black hair as she let her tears fall. "It just happened. I didn't know what to do…I was naked and he was there. He wanted me, Renly a-and I didn't want to do it at first, but I gave in." She sobbed loudly and couldn't stop herself. "I was going to wait until I was married and now I can't because I'm ruined."

"You're not ruined. It wasn't your fault…" he said, "Jaime Lannister shouldn't have touched you in the first place…especially knowing who you are, how young you were, and which king he serves."

He titled her chin up and made her look at him as he continued, "I know this was never the way you wanted to lose your maidenhood and I'm sorry that Robert sent you there. If it makes you feel better Stannis and I tried so hard to convince our foolish brother to not send you there and to Winterfell instead, but you know our dear drunken brother."

She let herself smile and laugh for a moment. "I miss Winterfell. Is it bad to want them both?"

He was silent so she continued, "I love them both, equally. I would have done anything for Jaime back then, but that all changed when I met Robb. I fell in love with him…his northern beard, his smile, the way he would give me a flower every morning and how it would always be a different kind."

"Why did you fall in love with the Kingslayer?"

"Because he was…different from the rest of the men I knew. He wasn't afraid to do something. He had a choice and for that I admire. I used love the way he would carry me in his arms every time my head would go on his shoulder or how he would show me in many different ways how he cared for me. Is it wrong that I loved the way he'd always be overly protective over me and how he would be possessive."

Her brother's face seemed to soften as he heard her reasons. "No, it is not wrong to love them both or love his possessive side and protectiveness."

"Is that how you feel about Loras?"

He nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is. I love him, Anya. I always will."

"Being in love is the most terrifying thing I've ever been in. I'm scared that if I make a choice then I'll lose the other."

That is what'll happen, sister because you cannot string them along forever. You must set them free," he told her. "Because if you don't then you'll just be imprisoning them of their love for you. In order for them to be free you have to be willing to make a choice and let the other move on with his life."

She smiled warmly at him and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. He had the same look from before and he whispered, "I'm sorry, Anya." His voice was solemn. "Ned Stark's dead."

She froze and for some reason she didn't cry or at least her mind wouldn't let her be side and neither would her body. "How," she asked she stared into the distance of the tent.

"He said that Joffrey wasn't the rightful heir to the throne so Joffrey imprisoned him. Once he made Ned confess to his crimes which he never committed…the boy beheaded him and put his head on a spike."

"Leave," she demanded, her voice cold and impassive.

Her brother didn't seem to object and so he left her alone in his tent. The tent was dead silent and it seemed so was outside as well. She kept staring and her face kept holding no hint of emotion.

After a few moments, her lips started to quiver and her face twisted in sorrow and pain as she sobbed silently at first. Her mind seemed to let her tears run free from her eyes as they came traveling down her cheeks. She clutched her chest and fell on the ground on her knees.

She kept on sobbing and sobbing and now she was sobbing loud enough to where she was sure that both Robb and Jaime could not only hear it, but feel it as well. _Oh, no_, she thought, _Robb...Sansa, Arya…Bran and Rickon…oh, no Catelyn…and what about Jon…they all lost him more than I did._

_They took my brother and now they've taken a father and a friend, _she thought, _the North will remember._

**. . .**

She was brought to her tent that was made for her and it was as large as Renly's. She had fallen asleep on her new and fluffy bed filled with Myish silk sheets. She started to remember more of her time at the Rock as she was lying awake in her bed and staring up into the middle of the top of the tent.

_Jaime was thrusting roughly into her as her nails raked into his back in pleasure. She was so close to climaxing and she knew that the faster that Jaime went meant that he was close too. She moaned loudly as his cock kept on hitting her spot causing her to riffle beneath him. He crashed his lips on hers and thrust harder into her and she kept up with his fast pace. _

_Their tongues danced with each other and his mouth consumed hers in any way possible. _

"_Please, don't stop," she whimpered against his lips._

_He moved his hips in a slow rhythm for a moment and then pulled out of her. He got off the recamier and stood up. Her fell into confusion as she laid their on the sofa, coated in a great amount of sweat that was all over her entire body._

_His lustful eyes roamed over her and she asked, "What's wrong?" Her voice was smooth and seductive._

_He smirked at her and turned around. He walked over to one of the chairs that were across from her and she realized that he had a perfect view of her vagina. In slight embarrassment, she closed her legs. _

_He chuckled lowly in amusement. "Don't close your legs." It was clear to her that he was aroused and very lustful right now._

"_Open them wide," he commanded._

_She couldn't look him in the eyes as she opened her legs wide and her heart beat quickened rapidly. She could feel his eyes right on her spot, taking every inch in which made her very nevrous._

"_Play with yourself, Anya."_

_She licked her lips and brought her hand slowly down to her wet folds. She softly rubbed them for a while, soft moans filling the room. The moonlight brightened the room from every opening so you were able to see her face. _

_She moaned in pleasure as she quickened her rubbing and soon she pinched the button just above her opening. Her moans got louder and Jaime kept his eyes on both her face and what she was doing between her legs. _

_After a few moments, he voice startled her for a second, "Finger yourself now."_

_She inserted two fingers inside and gasped in pleasure at the sensation, but she knew it wasn't the same. _

_She bit her lip and moaned as she thrust them in and out of her, "Gods…"_

_Her other hand gripped one of her breasts and she closed her eyes. She opened them again and Jaime was standing beside her, towering over her with his cock hard as a rock and sprung high and proud. His emerald green eyes stared down at her, desire filled them completely. She didn't look away from them, but she kept on fingering herself and squeezing her breast. _

_His hand caressed her cheek and he told her, "Get on your knees."_

_She noticed that Jaime was more commanding and desirable when he came into her room. She was more aroused by him that it surprised her._

_She did as she was told and got on her knees. His hands went in her hair and pushed his cock into her mouth. She was right at how hard he was. He groaned as her mouth went around his length. He pushed her head so that her mouth was going in and out._

"_You have…such a glorious mouth." He moaned. "Keep playing with yourself."_

_Her hand went under and between her legs again. She started to rub fast as Jaime practically pounded into her mouth. She gagged for a moment, but Jaime didn't stop his pace. She was just barely able to breathe through her mouth and had to do it through her nose. _

_His hands that were still in her hair, gripped it in a dominate way. She gagged again as his cock went deeper inside her mouth. She was slightly getting scared because she couldn't look up in Jaime's face because his hands kept her head down. She stopped playing with her self and used her hands to push him away by his hips. _

_She turned away from him and coughed roughly leaving her throat hurting. Her mouth felt chapped as it closed. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. She stumbled away off the sofa and went into her bathing chambers, locking the doors. _

_I can't believe I'm letting him do these things to me, she thought. It was only three days after they first had sex with each other and she was already losing it. She shook her head and looked down at herself in shame. Tears were starting to wield up in her eyes and she crawled away from the doors and went to one of the windows that overlooked the Sunset Sea. She sat there on the ground, naked with her knees up to her chest. _

_Why, she asked herself inside her mind, why do I let him._

_Anya jumped as she heard Jaime knock on the doors. He tried to open the doors, but they were locked._

_He seemed amused by this. "Open the doors."_

_If I let him in, he'll just start where he left off with me, she told herself._

"_I think you need to leave," she said loud enough to where he could hear her and where she sounded like a scared child. She felt like a child right now…a naïve and innocent child being used for pleasure and that is all._

_He tried much harder and forcefully to open the doors again. She sobbed silently into her knees and her tears started to fall down her nose. After a few moments of silence she had thought that maybe he had left her alone because of what he did which scared her because she couldn't breathe._

_The doors burst open and she shuttered away into her knees and kept her head down. She heard Jaime's bare feet come across the ground and to her. He hesitantly kneeled down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and slid away from him in fear._

"_I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to…I didn't know that I was hurting you."_

_She chuckled darkly. "Well then I guess my whimpers didn't give you that idea."_

_He was about to move closer when her head shot up and she put a hand in front of him and warned, "Don't. Take. Another. Step." She let out an angry breath. "Stay the hell away from me."_

_She got up and walked away from him and back into the room. She hastily put on her nightgown and climbed into bed. She pulled the covers over her and turned her body away from Jaime. She closed her eyes, but only after a few seconds did they shot back open when she felt the bed shift._

_She whirled her body around and saw that Jaime had gotten into bed with her. Her hands went to his broad chest and pushed him away for a moment, but her eyes glanced down at his bottom half and noticed that he was wearing his breeches. _

_She stopped fighting him and he said softly as he looked her in the eyes, "I am very sorry. I should not have done that to you…it was not kind of me. I'm never usually like that…I promise. I swear that I'll never do it again."_

"_How do I know that you're telling the truth," she said._

"_Because I'm wearing pants and usually for me that means that I won't touch you, but we'll just cuddle and we can talk if you want or we can go to sleep. Either way it's your choice."_

"_What if I tell you to leave and never return to my chambers ever again," She challenged._

_He kept a straight and serious face as he replied, "Then I'll never return even though I fancy you…very much in fact."_

_She refused to answer him. So she just turned her back to him and closed her eyes. She felt him hesitant to touch her. Jaime pulled his body closer to hers and rested his head on her pillow and she could feel his hot and slow breathe on her neck. He gently placed a kiss on her temple and then put his arm around her waist. She didn't flinch from his touch, but leaned into it, gaining comfort from it and a strange feeling that she was safe in his arms._

_**. . . **_

_Anya broke her fast with Tyrion and woke up earlier than Jaime. She remembered being very quiet in waking up and getting clothed. She was surprised that she wasn't being pulled back into bed and getting naked with Jaime. She pulled on a lemon- colored gown that didn't cover the top of her shoulders and was tight around her body, but it showed off her curves in a seductive way. She pinned her hair up with sapphire pins in an elegant updo._

_They were in Tyrion's chambers on the balcony that overlooked the glittering waters of the sea. She couldn't stop laughing because of the stories and jests Tyrion were telling her. She felt her curves of her mouth start to hurt because she couldn't stop smiling and laughing._

"_Oh my gods," said Anya, wiping the joyful tears from her face, "I never knew that your sister can be such a…a...a-"_

"_A bitch, a whore, a slut, a very annoying pain in the ass especially mine," Tyrion said with a amused grin on his face._

_She chuckled and shook her head. "No, but what I was going to say is a tattle-tail."_

"_Alright," he groaned, "I guess you can say that, but you have to admit that she is all of those things."_

_She sipped her drink and said, "Oh, please all women are like that. They can be bitches and whores especially when they are annoying and irritated."_

_Tyrion rolled his eyes. "Yes sometimes they can be that way, but you are not."_

"_Not yet."_

"_You're not though."_

"_Only time will tell," she told him, "besides you haven't pissed me off yet."_

"_Trust me in time I probably will, but I think that it is my brother who has angered you already."_

"_How can you stand him," she teased._

_Tyrion laughed. "I'm his brother so of course I can tolerate him."_

"_Probably because you two are exactly alike."_

"_Except my height and my looks."_

"_Yes definitely because I find you more attractive than your brother."_

"_More attractive?" Tyrion asked in a amused tone._

_She nodded. "Absolutely…no question about it. You are the most handsome man I've ever met."_

_Tyrion smiled wolfishly and replied, "Why, Princess Anastasia you flatter me. I'm sure my dear brother will be jealous to hear such a thing especially from your lips."_

_She raised an eyebrow and questioned as she continued to eat her breakfast, "Why is that?"_

"_Because it is clear that Jaime adores you or actually I think he may have a boy's crush on you," Tyrion told her and then he slipped the wine in his golden goblet that shinned when the sun hit it when it was lifted. _

_She gave him a shy smile and he said looking down at the wine in his goblet, clearly amused by her and Jaime's relationship, "I'm guessing he hasn't said anything of this to you."_

_She shook her head. "I had no knowledge of this."_

"_Has he flirted with you?"_

"_Yes, but he's a man."_

"_And you're a very beautiful woman."_

"_Exactly, so he doesn't fancy me…he's just horny."_

"_That is very…vulgar language for a lady especially for a princess."_

"_Believe me, I've said worse especially to my brothers."_

"_And what would they say to this?"_

_She smirked mischievously. "Well, Stannis kept on scolding me, Robert would encourage it, but very rarely would he scold me, and my little brother Renly would laugh and not be like them."_

"_I'm not surprised that they reacted that way." He told her. "So you haven't had a clue."_

_Yes and no, she thought to herself, but inside she replied, "No, I never knew."_

_She nervously took another sip of her drink and Tyrion said, "Well, I'm sure it'll come up in a conversation…do you feel the same way?"_

"_I don't know what I feel. I guess you could say that I was blinded by the beauty of the lion's den where I didn't even notice the way he acts around me. What can I say, I'm young."_

"_And beautiful. You always forget that."_

_She smiled warmly at him until a smooth voice cut through their silence, "Am I interrupting?"_

_She didn't turn around and Tyrion kept his eyes on her as he said, "No, of course not. I was just telling her stories of how annoying our older sister is."_

"_Careful, brother, if her birds hear your words she may be bold enough to have your head on a spike," Jaime said as he came closer to the table outside._

_Jaime pulled up a chair so that he was at the head of the small round table. His green eyes glanced to her and he said, "How is it that you love your brothers?"_

"_How is it that every where I turn I seem to run into one of your family members?" she said as she looked at him._

_He smirked. "Why are you running in the first place?"_

_She smiled politely. "To get away from you."_

_Tyrion seemed very amused by them that he said, "Believe me when I say that most women don't run from him."_

"_Well that's because I'm not an idiot like all of them," she replied with challenge._

"_Yes, I suppose you aren't like other women." Jaime said softly._

"_And brother is not like other men," she said to Jaime which made him raised an eyebrow._

"_Why is that," Tyrion asked._

"_Because you're much smarter than them and you know what is right and wrong." She said simply._

"_I never knew that Princess Anastasia Baratheon could be an alluring person," Tyrion said and she held in her blush. _

_She stood up as she told them, "Well, I think I'm finished so I will be heading back to my chambers."_

"_At least let Jaime walk you," Tyrion mocked._

_Jaime gave his brother a look of annoyance and he agreed, "Yes, let me walk you. After all you are a damsel and who knows you may be in distress when you're walking."_

_She scoffed and then came closer to Jaime. She put her index finger under his chin and lifted it up so she was above him as she said, "If I'm a damsel in distress then I can handle it."_

_She walked away from them without a second glance. She decided that she didn't want to go to her chambers because she already knew that somehow Jaime will be there. She was still fearful of him and although she had forgiven him…she did not forget._

_She instead made her way to the library where she knew that she would be safe in the comfort of books. She opened the large doors wide and then closed them for privacy. She gasped in amazement as she turned herself around to gaze in sight of all the books that the Lannisters owned. _

_The library was large and in fact it was so large and had so many books in it that they had stairs to bookshelves that led to different floors that had sections of books that led to more rows of books that touched the ceiling. The room was in Lannister colors and the furniture was beautiful and it was expected that the candles were almost worn out because of Tyrion and her. _

_She found this place only a day after she came here and she had spent most of her time in here…alone and relaxed. She climbed up a ladder that was next to the fireplace and she hesitantly stepped on the platform. She would always just take out random books and read them one by one until it was lunch or if the book was really interesting then she would just skip lunch and dinner._

_She went down further into the isle of books. The library was dead silent, but Anya didn't mind. In fact she preferred it that way. She walked down the isle and jumped when a book jumped out of the shelf and landed in front of her. Her first instinct was to run, but she didn't instead she picked the book up and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she read the title, "How To Make Love In Different Positions". She was suddenly turned around and pushed into the shelves by Jaime, who crashed his lips onto hers. _

"_I've never done it in here before," he said against her lips. _

_She kissed him back passionately and as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the book that was in her hands was dropped onto the ground. Jaime led them down onto the floor and his hands roamed her body while his lips passionately kissed hers. His kisses were consuming, but hungry for her attention and for her to kiss back. _

_His hands found the laces of her gown and he pulled back. He smiled down at her as he unlaced her and pulled the gown completely off her slender body. He put the gown near the bookcase on her right and she protested when he started to take off his clothes, "Someone will see us. What if it is your father or your brother? Gods, I can't let him or anyone see me like this."_

_He chuckled and took off his leather jacket and lifted his tunic up and tossed them aside to where her gown was leaving him shirtless. He leaned in and whispered, "No one will see us. No one ever comes in here especially my father. Just trust me."_

_She nodded and his hands came to her shift and lifted it up and over her body. She was as naked as her nameday and she always felt embarrassed by it every time Jaime would rake his eyes on her entire body. He leaned back down and kissed her, his tongue seeking entrance in her mouth and she parted her lips._

_She didn't know when, but Jaime had already unlaced his breeches. He inserted his bulging cock inside of her causing her to moan loudly and him to groan at her tightness. He planted soft kisses on her collarbone as he started to thrust himself in and out of her. He moved his hips in a circularly motion to where he was already hitting her spot over and over again. _

_Their arms were wrapped around each other as he moved in and out of her. "Don't stop." She moaned in breaths._

_He kissed her neck and his pace quickened a lot faster and she knew that he was close. The only sounds in the library were pleasurable moans and groans and the sound of skin slapping together. Her moans were louder than his, but that was because he tried to keep his in and groaned instead._

"_Hello?" Tyrion said from afar and below. She jumped and pushed Jaime off her. She quickly and nervously put back on her clothes and fixed her hair. She ran to the where railing was and said, "Tyrion, what are you doing here?"_

_He turned around and smiled, "I was looking for Jaime. I can't find. I was wondering if you knew where he was?"_

_She shook her head. "No, sorry. I've been looking for a book to read and it was as silent as a crypt."_

"_Were you scared?"_

"_To be honest, yes I was. I thought that it was a ghost trying to scare me."_

_He nodded and smirked as he turned back around and headed for the doors. He shouted as he left, "Goodbye, Anya."_

"_Goodbye," she shouted back. She didn't bother to look back at Jaime as she climbed down the ladder and walked to the doors. She heard the sound of boots coming down and then Jaime said, "Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going back to my room to read. Alone if you don't mind." She quickly grabbed two random books on a table and headed out of the library._

Anya knew what she had to do now. She was in the woods and it was dark outside because it was in the middle of the night. She waited on a log and waited for something to come to her.

"I sensed I was needed," Jaqen said from behind her.

She stood up and said, "Yes you were."

He came closer to her. "I'm guessing it was not for another moon tea."

She shook her head and said, "I need that favor you promised me."

His smile held a secret in them as he smiled at her, but she did not know this secret that he wasn't going to tell her. "What does the Princess ask of me?"

She came closer to him, her face cold, but stern and it softened as she said, "I need you to protect Arya Stark."

"Where is she?"

"Her father was just beheaded almost two days ago in King's Landing," she told him, "I do not know where she is, but if she is smart then she escaped from the capitol and dressed like a boy…maybe she cut her hair too."

"You want me to find her."

"I want you to protect her in anyway possible. This is the thing I ask of you." She said and Jaqen bowed his head.

"Then I shall do it," Jaqen said.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I had writer's block on how the conversation between Anya and Renly would go. I wanted to make Anya and Renly really close because of how close to ago they are. Anya won't say that she was raped by Jaime…just wanted to clear that up, but you know how it is in this world when someone is taken they think that they were raped. Renly loves Anya and would do anything for her and I'm still deciding on whether or not Anya needs to know about how Ned was betrayed or anything else that happened when she was taken by Jaime because he did not tell her anything on what was going on. Renly I think would be a shipper for Jaime and Anya, same as Tyrion, but who knows what I'll make of my OC's. **

**Thanks for reading**!


End file.
